Lawyer vs Love
by onceuponakingston
Summary: Regina Mills is a hard-ass lawyer from New York. Her life is nothing more than work until one day she meets Emma Swan, a barista with a troubled past. But, when a jealous ex comes to town, everything seems compromised and when Emma is sent away she asks Regina to do something that seems impossible.
1. Chapter One

Today was the last day in court for Regina, or so she hoped. She had spent the last two months figuring out how to defend her client against one of the most ruthless prosecutors in the city. Her client had pleaded not guilty to the charge of murder three weeks ago, and ever since she has spent her time going over statements to the police, timelines of events, evidence and talking to her client.

Today was the closing statements for both the prosecution and the defense and after today everything was up to the jury.

"... as you can see Your Honor and jurors," Regina said with her award-winning smile as she paced around, "the physical evidence that actually connects my client, Mr. Finch, to the scene of the murder and to the victim is lacking. And you can see from the CCTV in the park that he was passing through there on his way home at the estimated time of of death. I hope you see it in your hearts to keep an innocent man out of jail."

At 25 years old, Regina Mills was the top criminal defense lawyer in the city. By the time she was 24 she had won 30 cases against the top prosecutor in the city, a hard-ass called Eloise Jameson who was 10 years her senior. If you had the money, Regina was your lawyer.

"Thank you Ms. Mills," the judge said.

Regina took her seat besides the balding man, Mr. Finch, and smiled. She knew he was innocent, but the prosecution had put up a good fight. She hoped that she could keep her client out of jail, but it wasn't up to her. It was up to the twelve jurors sitting in two rows at the side of the room.

Normally during court, she would only turn to the jurors when she needed to explain something complex but during her three weeks in court she had found herself staring at one woman in particular. She was blonde, and she always seemed utterly interested in anything she was saying.

"Jurors, please stand," the judge said.

Upon command, all twelve individuals stood.

"You may retire to the jury room and think about all the evidence that you have been presented. If you need anything, please speak to the jury officer and they will sort something out as soon as possible. You may leave."

One by one the twelve people filed out the room, but before the blonde could leave her seat she flashed Regina a quick smile.

"The court is adjourned for the day. We will reconvene when the jurors have come to a decision," the judge explained.

"I'll be in to talk to you tomorrow, Tom," Regina said. "I have to talk to you about the possible sentence that you may get if you are convicted."

Everyone in the court room stood as the judge left, and Regina's client was taken back into custody. The brunette gathered all her papers and put them into her bag before filing out the room. She headed straight for her car and drove to her apartment.

Today had been a long day, and she was happy to be home. From the closing statements to the jurors decision was the worst time of a case, it could last anywhere from two hours to a week, so Regina had to be ready to leave at any time. She spent the afternoon going through last minute paperwork for a small case she had done last month on top of this one.

* * *

The next morning, the lawyer carried out her usual morning routine. She took her usual jogging route in Central Park before showering and having her breakfast. At 9 am she was talking to her client who was dressed in an awful orange jumpsuit.

"Good morning, Tom. I hope you slept well."

The man laughed at her statement, "Good morning, Ms. Mills."

"I know you pleaded not guilty, but if the jurors should find you guilty do you understand what kind of sentence you will get?"

"No... well I know that I ain't gettin' out 'til am an ol' man."

"There are two possible outcomes if you are found guilty of homicide; you can get life without parole or you can be sentenced for twenty to twenty five years with a possibility of parole but I am sure that if this happens they are leaning towards a lesser sentence," she explained. "But -"

"There's a but?"

"But because of the fight between you and the victim prior to his death, the jurors can drop the charges to aggravated manslaughter; you can get sentenced between ten and fifteen years, also with a chance of parole."

"So if am going inside, we want manslaughter, yeah?"

"On the manslaughter charge you could be out in 5 years, 8 tops if they go for the minimum sentence."

After chatting to Tom for a while longer, Regina found herself in a coffee shop. Halfway through her second coffee she had a call from the courthouse telling her that the court was reconvening. She was less than a 5 minute walk from the court and made it with minutes to spare. Once again, the whole room stood to welcome the judge. When everyone had sat, the judge spoke.

"This case was the State vs. Finch. The offender in question, Mr. Tom Finch, was charged with murder to which he pleaded not guilty," the woman spoke. "He has been given a fair trial and both the prosecution and defense have presented their evidence and cross examined individuals. Head juror, please stand."

A short woman with red hair no longer than her shoulders stood, "Yes, Your Honor?"

"Have you and the rest of the jurors come to a unanimous decision regarding this case?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Is the verdict agreed by all of you?"

"Yes."

"What is your verdict?"

"Not guilty."

"You may sit," the judge said and the juror complied. "In the case of State vs. Finch, the jurors find Mr. Finch not guilty of homicide," she said plainly.

"Yes!" Tom said under his breath.

"Court is adjourned."

Everyone filed out of the courtroom until it was just Regina and Eloise left.

"You won this one, Mills," she sneered. "See you at the next one."

"I always win, dear," Regina said with a mocking smile.

And it was true. The last 10 cases that she had been up against Eloise Jameson she had won.

* * *

 **Hello, I'm back! So, I know that the first chapter is short and future ones will be longer, I promise. What do you all think? I was watching something on TV when I had this idea, so if it seems rushed, I'm sorry. Also, I have researched as much as I can about murder trials and lawyer jobs to make it seem as real as possible, but if I have gotten some information wrong or mixed up please tell me and I can try and correct it as soon as I can.  
\- Beth.**


	2. Chapter Two

To celebrate yet another win against Eloise Jameson, Regina's best and only friend insisted that she got dressed up and they hit the town for the night. Against her own wishes, Regina was forced to wear a tight dark blue dress that she deemed far too short.

"Jamie, if I do anything other than stand still my arse is going to be on show," she complained and she tried to pull the dress down.

The younger woman laughed, "Your arse looks great, Reggie. Now get it moving, you need to start drinking."

She followed her ginger haired friend and they caught a cab to their favorite club, Litehouse. Why was it their favorite? It was 3-4-1 drinks until midnight. When they arrived, Jamie flirted with the bouncer so that they could jump the que and they immediately hit the dance floor. Regina had to admit that it she had needed this for a while, all work and no play got tiring after a while

The brunette and her friend headed towards the bar to order their first round of drinks; vodka, lime and lemonades. The bartender was someone Regina never thought she'd see again... the blonde juror.

"Celebrating your win, Ms. Mills?" she said over the loud music.

"Something like that," Regina replied.

"Now, what can I get for you?"

Regina handed over the 3-4-1 voucher, "vodka, lime and lemonades please."

"I'll make it a double on the house," she said.

The blonde found the bottles she needed to make the drinks and she poured them out in front of Regina, and when she pushed the three cups towards her the brunette handed over the money.

"Enjoy your night," the blonde said as she handed back the change.

"Wait, I never caught your name," Regina said before she walked off.

"That's because I never gave it," the blonde said before walking away.

Regina expertly carried her three drinks over to where her friend was standing, and the duo quickly drank them before heading back onto the dance floor. For Regina the night was pretty uneventful, she got a few drinks bought for her from a guy who tried persuading her to go home with him; she wasn't stupid enough to have a one night stand.

Around 1 am she found herself abandoned by Jamie in the club that they had been in all night, so she pushed through the crowd towards the garden that was attached to the club for smokers.

"You know, you should probably stop smoking," she said when she spotted the blonde bartender.

She turned around and smirked, "Well, you're either stalking me or this is fate."

"If we are going to keep finding each other, I think it might be wise that you tell me your name," she said as she sat down on one of the wooden benches.

"Swan, Emma Swan," she said as she held her hand out.

Regina shook her hand, "Regina Mills."

"So, how long have you been a hard-ass lawyer?" she asked as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Less of the hard-ass thank you," the brunette laughed. "I've been a lawyer for four years, one of the best in the city might I add. How long have you been a bartender?"

Emma looked at the watch on her wrist, "Approximately five hours and twenty three minutes," she said with a smirk.

"First day on the job?"

"First and last," she shot back, when she saw the puzzled look on the brunettes face she spoke again. "I'm covering for a friend, cash in hand. I work in a coffee shop a few blocks from here."

"I'll stop by sometime when I'm done being a hard-ass lawyer."

* * *

The next few months were pretty uneventful for Regina. If she wasn't in her office working through paperwork, she was defending someone in court. It left little time for her to relax, but she had been doing this for four years; she was sadly used to it.

The case she had taken this particular day hit far too close to home and she was finding it hard to concentrate, something that hardly ever happened to her. Normally she had her sights set on winning and would only take cases she knew were innocent; but her firm had forced her to take this one and no matter how much she tried to palm it off to a half-assed lawyer, no one else would take it.

The brunette found herself wandering down the street after yet another day in court defending an asshole when she collided with another body and her coffee was spilled down her pristine white blouse.

"You idiot!" she groaned as she tried to wipe away the stain. "Watch where you're walking!"

The body in front of her started to apologize incessantly and dabbing a tissue over her chest. Regina batted away the hand and looked up to see who it belonged to, her dark eyes met with bright green ones that she had only seen up close twice before.

"You!" Regina said.

"Hi," Emma said meekly.

"Please excuse me, I have to get back to the office. I have a tonne of paperwork to get through," she said with a smile.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Emma asked.

"You were heading the opposite way, why would you want to walk with me?"

"I dunno... out of everyone in New York to keep bumping into, I happen to keep bumping into the pretty, hard-ass lawyer... I wanna know why."

The duo had walked towards the building where Regina's company and office was housed. The brunette had to admit that she enjoyed not walking alone, it was something she did often and the blonde by her side was good to talk to... well, she was good to talk to when she could get a word in. God, that woman could talk forever.

"This is my building," Regina said.

Emma looked up and like many other buildings in New York, she hoped for something more than a tall building with far too many windows but her expectations were cut short... after all this was New York. She looked back to the woman who she had walked across the crowed city with and smiled; she didn't know why she kept bumping into her and she sure as hell didn't believe in all that fate and destiny crap.

"What time do you finish work?" she asked.

"Whenever my pile of paper work has gone down considerably," Regina chuckled.

"Don't work too hard, okay? And come by the coffee shop sometime, I'll get you something on the house."

"I'll try not to. Goodbye, Ms. Swan."

"Goodbye, Regina," Emma said. The blonde then turned on her heels and headed back the way that they had come from.

Regina shook her head slightly before walking into the building. The man at reception greeted her and she headed straight to the elevator an towards her business floor and to her office. She sat down with a oomph and looked at the paper work in front of her. Some days she wished she had stood up to her mother and did what she wanted to do... alas, that was in the past.

A knock on the door bought her back from her little day dream and she looked up to the office door to see Kate, her personal assistant, standing there.

"What can I do for you, Kate?" she asked.

The petite girl looked at the creased piece of paper in her hands and cleared her throat as she pushed the thick rimmed glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, "I've picked up your dry cleaning and dropped it off at your apartment, I've rescheduled your appointment with Mr. Jackson for next Tuesday," she said as she walked closer to the mahogany desk Regina was sitting behind. "The vets called about Lola, she is out of surgery and should be ready to come home in the next week but you can visit if you want and also your mother called wanting to schedule lunch... I told her you'd ring her back."

"Thank you, dear."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Mills?"

"Could you get me a latte and a clean shirt please, I bumped into someone on the way here and never got a chance to drink it," she replied.

"Is that everything?" the blonde asked.

"For now, dear." Regina quickly spoke again before Kate could leave the room, "Actually can you bring that cashmere jumper instead of a shirt, I'm not planning on leaving the office until later and it'll be cold out."

"Sure thing, Ms. Mills. I'll be back shortly," replied Kate before she left the office.

Regina watched as the Kate left the room and was happy at how fast she had picked this job up. Yes it wasn't really a hard job, but she was only 18 and it was her first ever job. She smiled at thought of her first job; interning at a law firm when she was 17. She sighed at the memories it brought back and made a start on her paper work.

About 20 minutes after she had started on her paper work, Kate returned with the jumper and a large latte. Regina quickly changed before sitting back behind her desk, her eyes reading through the many legal documents.

Around 6 pm her intercom buzzed and Regina sighed as she answered it.

"Yes?"

 _"Ms. Mills, there is someone here to see you."_

Regina looked at her diary to see that she had no appointments scheduled, "I have no appointments Kate, so that cannot be possible."

 _"She said her name is Emma Swan."_

"Send her in," Regina sighed.

When Kate and Emma appeared at the office Regina told her assistant that she could go home early for the evening. Emma sat in the seat opposite Regina.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Swan?" she asked. "Is someone filing charges against you?"

Emma laughed, "No. I had a feeling that you'd neglect yourself and not have any dinner planned seen as you told me that you're working late," she babbled as she lifted the takeout bag onto the desk. "So I bought you something," she added with a smile.

"You didn't need to do that."

"You can't be a hard-ass lawyer if you starve yourself," Emma smirked. "Plus I needed someone to share all this takeout with."

"I get first dibs on whatever is in that bag," Regina said as she eyed the logo on the bag. "Either you really have been stalking me or you simply understand that is place does the best Chinese takeout."

Emma and Regina's conversation picked up where it left off a few hours ago, and it felt like they had been friends for years. Regina didn't know why, but she simple felt at ease around Emma... something inside her told her to trust the blonde and her insistent ways. Around 7:30 Emma left so that Regina could crack on with her ever growing pile of paperwork. The brunette vowed to herself that she would leave no later than midnight.

* * *

When 1:30 am rolled around, Regina was just getting into her apartment. She kicked off her heels at the door and hung her bag up but took her paperwork into the kitchen and set it down on the marble worktop. The brunette poured herself a glass of wine and looked in the fridge for any edible leftovers; the last time she ate was when Emma had come to the office with takeout.

She left the kitchen to change into some pajamas, deciding to shower in the morning. She then settled into her usual seat at the small dining table with her snack, her wine and some more paperwork. When she was sorting through the files she came across something she hadn't seen before, something that was definitely not part of the paperwork for her case.

When she looked closer she could make out the number, it was definitely a cell phone number. The writing was hardly illegible but after harsh concentration she manged to work out what it said; _'Call me - E xx'_.

The brunette quickly pushed her paperwork aside and headed to bed with her cellphone and the note in hand. She input the number into her own cell and sent a text to the blonde. The thought of sending Emma a message made her feel like a giddy teenager, but what was the worst that could happen?

 _'Your hand writing is rubbish, you know that right?'_ she sent.

 **'Regina?'** came a reply seconds later.

 _'Who else?'_

 **'I thought I wrote "call me"... you're kinda defying the note, woman.'**

 _'It's 1:45, I don't have the energy to talk right now.'_

 **'You just got in didn't you?'**

 _'No.'_

 **'Are you lying?'**

 _'Technically no, I got in around 1:30 and did some work before finding your note.'_

 **'You need to give yourself a break, Regina. All work and no play isn't healthy.'**

 _'Who says that I don't have time for play? I am going to sleep, Ms. Swan. Please don't bump into me tomorrow and spoil another one of my shirts.'_

After she had sent the last message she plugged her phone into the charger and turned on her side and drifted off into a well needed sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so so so so sorry about how long you have had to wait for the second chapter. I have been quite ill and I've had no energy to do anything, let alone write something. I hope that this is okay for you guys and I just want to say that there will be a few time lapses in this story because I am focusing it more on how Emma and Regina fall for each other rather than how they met. Until the next time.**


	3. Chapter Three

Over the next few weeks, Emma and Regina settled into a nice routine. On the days that Regina would be working late due to a case or the mountain of paper work that never seemed to go away, the blonde would bring takeout around 6 pm and would stay for an hour. They had also taken to meeting on Sunday mornings when neither of them were working at the coffee shop Emma worked at; staff discounts were amazing!

One particular morning Regina woke up to a text from Emma reminding them of their 'Sunday morning coffee date' as the blonde would call it. The brunette smiled at the message and carried out her morning routine before leaving her apartment.

The coffee shop wasn't far from Regina's apartment so she didn't need to get a cab despite the cold, winter weather in the big city. She donned her grey pea-coat with her favorite winter jumper and jeans underneath. Even though the pavement was slippy, Regina was never seen out of high heels, so the walk to her destination was tread carefully.

When she arrived she saw Emma standing outside waiting for her. She watched as a tall man with shaggy brown hair walked over to the blonde and grabbed her by the arm; the brunettes pace quickened as the man started to pull Emma away.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Emma looked up with pleading eyes to Regina; those green eyes... they held so much fear in that one moment.

"None of your business, lady!" the man said. "Leave us alone."

"It is if she is my friend," Regina shot back, "now I suggest you leave her alone or I call the cops."

The man let go of Emma's arm, "I'll be back, bitch," he spat before leaving and walking back where he had come from.

"T- thank you, R- Regina," Emma stuttered.

Emma stood in front of her shivering; whether it was from the cold air or fear Regina didn't know, but all she did know is that the woman standing in front of her needed a coffee and a bear claw.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

The duo went inside and Regina was thankful for the heating inside the shop. They sat in their usual spot, they didn't even have to order because they were regulars.

"Now, dear. Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" Regina asked when he large latte was placed in front of her.

"It was nothing," Emma said with a smile.

"Either you're lying or I'm the Queen of England. Tell me, Emma."

Emma took a long sip of her caramel macchiato before answering. "It's nothing, I promise you."

"Can you promise me that you aren't going to get hurt?" Regina looked at Emma and she saw the answer in her bright green eyes and in the silence she couldn't break, it was a promise that Emma couldn't make now... or ever. "Look, I'm your friend - or so I hope. Please tell me."

Emma set her cup down on the table with a sigh, "He's just an ex, okay. Nothing more and nothing less. He wanted to get back together and I told him no so he's a bit pissed."

"Does he know where you live?"

"I dunno, maybe? He's got a knack for finding me."

"How long has this gone on, Emma?" Regina asked sternly.

"This is the first time, okay. I'm not that stupid."

Regina could see that Emma was lying, her eyes and the way she chewed the inside of her lip gave her away. She didn't want to press the blonde any further in fear of her running away so she turned the conversation to something new.

"How is it being assistant manager?" she asked.

"Pay is better, hours are longer and I'm tireder."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it."

The conversation continued until Regina had to leave to go so she could let her decorator into her apartment which left Emma on her own with nothing to do. The blonde walked through the many blocks of New York until she was dragged into an alley; the stench of the person who dragged her reeked of alcohol and weed... she knew exactly who it was.

"Fin get the fuck off me!" she said with as her arms flailed about, one hand hit the man in the face.

Fin grabbed Emma by the neck and pushed her up against the grimy walls, "I thought you were smarter than that, baby," he spat.

"Smarter than you," she shot back, her words earning the fingers around her neck to tighten.

"I told you I'd be back, where's your girlfriend to save you now? Get in the van, bitch!"

He released Emma's neck and she gasped for air as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards a black van. When she tried to run away she was picked up and thrown in. She looked around and she saw faces staring at her, faces she knew from when she was a kid bouncing around the wrong crowd.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" she asked as she sat up.

"We need you to help us with a gig, you're the perfect girl," Ben snarled.

"I told you last time, I'm out of the game. I haven't touched that stuff in years."

"Well you're about to," Fin said. "Meet us at the usual place at 6 _alone_ , or we can make you and your girlfriends life a living hell, Swan."

* * *

Emma sat in her small apartment's bedroom with the door locked and all the curtains closed. She glanced at the time on her phone; 6:07.

 _Maybe I can escape this,_ she thought to herself.

She saw the three missed calls and text message from Regina and sighed as she deleted them. She thought about calling the brunette and telling her everything but she couldn't bring herself to drag Regina into this mess; she was stressed enough with her work already and she didn't need a 21 year old bringing shit from her past into her life.

Emma jumped as she heard her front door being kicked in and she knew instantly who it was. She waited for the shouts but instead her bedroom door swung open and there stood Fin and Ben. For a second they stood still and stared at the blonde, neither of them knew a life without the business because there were brought up in it. They couldn't bring themselves to understand why Emma wanted out.

"Look who didn't follow instructions," Fin snarled. "You're comin' with us blondie!"

Ben grabbed Emma by the arm and she didn't out up much of a fight because she knew what would happen if she did. When they got to the door of her apartment he pulled a gun from his trousers and pointed it at her back.

"One wrong move and you're dead, and so is your girlfriend. Now move it!" he said.

Emma walked to the black van and climbed in the passenger seat. She already knew what to do, she did it many times in her youth. She thought back to what she had actually done in her youth, there was so much she had lied about to Regina and she hated herself for it.

"One last job and I can go home, yeah?" she asked feebly; she had to ask even though she already knew the answer.

"Your home is with us now, baby. Always has been," Fin said as she squeezed Emma's thigh like they had never broken up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with an update. I am currently taking prompts for one-shots and multi-chapter fics of you'd like to leave one in the comments. Hope you like the update, until the next time.**


	4. Chapter Four

Exactly a week had passed and Regina hadn't heard from Emma once; in the beginning she put it down to the job promotion keeping the blonde busy but as she week neared Sunday she was forced to remember the guy she had saved Emma from. The week had been long and tiresome for Regina herself with a big company merger being handed to her at the last minute when a fellow lawyer in the firm had quit her job unexpectedly, and on top of Emma being MIA she was downright exhausted.

When Sunday came around, Regina marched into the coffee shop and slammed her hands down on the counter to get the attention of the barista - Laney.

"What can I get for -" she began.

"Where the hell is Emma?" Regina interrupted.

"Look, we haven't seen her since last Sunday. She rang in and quit her job on Monday morning and we haven't heard from her since," Laney said. "She did tell me to pass you a message on though."

"Well?"

Laney searched through the pockets of her brown apron before pulling out a piece of paper, "She said to tell you that she is sorry and it isn't your fault. She also said that you shouldn't worry and that she has to do this so you don't get hurt."

Regina slid a business card over the counter, "If you see her or if she calls, ring this number okay, straight away."

Regina turned around and left the coffee shop as quickly as she had entered. Something niggled at the back of the brunettes mind as she walked back to her own apartment, she felt like she should know where Emma was.

Even though their friendship was in it's early months, Emma wasn't bothered about sharing information about her past. Regina knew that Emma was adopted when she was young, but she was sent back when the couple conceived their own child and ever since she had bounced around the foster care system until she turned 18. She knew Emma had been arrested multiple times as a teenager for petty theft and assault.

When she had reached her apartment the brunette pulled her laptop, paper, pen and phone out and laid them in front of her on the dining table. She began researching Boston and the last group home Emma was in before making a call to the local police station.

 _"Hello, NYPD how can I help?"_ the receptionist answered.

"I need to speak with Detective Harold," Regina said.

 _"What is it concerning?"_

"Just put me through, idiot," she snapped. There was a beeping sound before another phone was answered.

 _"Detective Harold, what can I do for you,"_ a woman said.

"Kelly, it's Regina. Remember that favor you owe me? I'm cashing it in."

 _"What can I do for you, Regina?"_ she asked.

"I need you to find out as much on Emma Swan for me as you can. She went missing a week ago, and I'm pretty sure her ex had something to do with it. She bounced around the Boston foster system most of her life, and she has a record so she should come up on your system."

 _"I'll do as much as I can for you, and I'll ask the force to keep an eye out for her."_

* * *

Two days after her short conversation with Detective Harold, Regina was in her office completing her nightly paper work when her intercom buzzed. When she answered Kate told her that Kelly was there to see her.

"Can I get you a tea or coffee," Kate asked the women.

"I'll have a bottle of water please," Kelly said.

"I'm fine thank you," Regina said with a smile.

Kate left the room as the detective sat in the leather seat opposite Regina and put a file on the desk, "Here's your favor."

Regina reached for the file, but the older woman stopped her before she could touch it.

"Is she your friend?"

"Yes."

"It isn't pretty Regina, you might wanna think twice before reading it. I've seen some shit in my time, but she did a lot as a kid."

Kelly got up to leave and left Regina staring at the file. One half of her wanted to rip open the file so she could read everything and hopefully find where Emma was, but the other half of her wanted to put it straight through the paper shredder; this was breaching a certain line of friendship, right?

* * *

A week after her encounter with Laney, Regina was sitting on her couch at home with Lola snuggled next to her. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and paper work in the other. The words on the paper jumbled as she tried to read through it so she put the paper down and turned the TV on and settled for a movie she had seen too many times before.

A few minutes into the film Lola began to whine and Regina knew it was time she took her for a walk before it got dark. She pulled on knee high boots and her grey pea-coat before attaching a lead to the collar. They walked their usual route through the park and Regina let Lola run free on the grass for a while before the darkness surrounded New York. After a 40 minute walk they headed back to the apartment for dinner.

"Ms. Mills," Ronald, the head of security, said as she walked through the doors.

"Yes?"

"Someone was here looking for you, I told them you were out."

"Did they leave a message?"

"No, sorry."

"What did they look like?" she asked.

"He was tall, long brown hair. Looked as if he had been in a fight, not the sort we'd want near you, Ms. Mills."

Even though it had been over 2 weeks since she had encountered him, Regina knew exactly who Ronald was talking about; Emma's ex.

"Whether I am in or not, never send him upstairs. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Regina smiled at the man before heading to the elevator and going to her floor. A few moments later and she was walking into the warmth that was her empty home. She let Lola free and she headed straight to her usual spot on the sofa while Regina got dinner ready for them both. A little over 30 minutes and Regina was tucking into her lasagna for one on her sofa while Lola ate her dinner in the kitchen.

The brunette had gone to thinking about Emma's disappearance and how she knew that her ex had played a part in it. She tried not to think of the worst case scenario where the blonde ended up dead, but she couldn't stop herself. Regina was thankful to the knock on her door that bought her from the nightmare of the scenarios, and Lola followed in her footsteps as she went to answer the door.

The brunette looked through the peephole and didn't see anyone, so she cautiously opened the door and the sound of quick breathing and crying hit her ears. She looked down to the floor and there she was.

Emma Swan. Emma fucking Swan.

But she wasn't the same. Her usual sleek blonde hair was matted with the color faded. Her bright green eyes were now dark and showed nothing but fear and hatred. Her unblemished face now held cuts of various sizes and was covered in mud and blood. The woman she once knew was far gone, and in her place a fallen, crumpled woman sat in her hallway clutching her stomach.

"Emma?" Regina said quietly, she was unsure of what she was seeing was real.

"I need help, 'gina help me," she pleaded in between sobs.

Regina pulled Emma up to a standing position before she noticed the blood splattered across her shirt, the same shirt she had last seen the blonde in over two weeks ago. She lead the blonde into her apartment and sat her at the island in the kitchen whilst she fetched the First Aid kit from her bathroom. When she had returned Emma had stop her sobbing so she silently cleaned the cuts on her hands, arms and face before wiping away the excess blood, unsure of who it belonged to.

"Emma, what happened?" she asked after there had been silence between them for too long.

The blonde stared straight past her, her eyes hollow and distant. She shook her head in fear of collapsing if she spoke.

"Did that guy, your ex, do this to you?"

With the mention of Fin, Emma resumed her crying once again. She had never shown this much emotion in front of one person before and she hated it.

"I'm sorry," Emma said when her cries had calmed down once again. "Did he hurt you?"

"Hurt me? I'm a hard-ass remember."

"A hard-ass lawyer," Emma said with a small chuckle.

Regina wiped Emma's cheeks with a tissue before pulling her friend into a hug. "I was scared, you know. You kinda left me hanging."

"Did Laney pass the message on?" Emma said as she looked into dark brown eyes; eyes she didn't realize how much she had missed.

"A week too late, but yeah, I got it. Didn't stop me from worrying and trying to track your ass down."

* * *

 **A/N: The next update might be a while, I am visiting my dad so I want to spend as much time as I can with him because I am only here for a week. Hope you like it, until the next time :)**


	5. Chapter Five

Emma woke up in Regina's spare bedroom. It took her a while to realized that she was no longer stuck with Fin, that she was free. But seconds later a wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom. She knelt on the cold, tiled floor and emptied her stomach into the toilet, and after a few minutes of dry heaving she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on them.

The blonde looked up at the locked door when she heard a knocking, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Regina asked.

The blonde stood up, she knew she had to pretend she was okay. So she walked to the door and unlocked it, "Yeah, I'm good," she said, forcing a smile.

"Come on, I'll make us some breakfast," Regina said.

Emma smiled at the brunette and followed her into the kitchen. It hadn't even been 5 minutes since Regina had gotten all the ingredients out for apple pancakes when there was a banging on the door. Emma flinched as she heard her name being shouted.

"Stay here, okay," Regina said to the blonde.

"What if it's him? Regina, you can't get hurt because of me."

"Sit down and shut up, Emma."

Regina walked to her front door and looked through the peephole just like she had done less than 24 hours ago. What she saw was three men, one of which she identified as Emma's ex.

"What do you want?" she said through the door; there was no way she was letting them in here.

"We know that Emma is here, she has a job to do so hand her over, bitch."

"I haven't seen her in two weeks -" she began, her words were interrupted by her front door bursting open.

"Shut the fuck up and move," Fin spit as he pushed Regina to the side.

Regina quickly dialed Detective Harold's number and told her what was happening whilst the three men searched the spacious apartment for the blonde. After her brief conversation she headed to the kitchen, she expected to find Emma sitting exactly where she had left her but she was no where to be seen.

"Emma," she said in a harsh whisper. "Emma," she repeated when she didn't get an answer.

The door to the pantry opened slightly, "Is it safe?" she asked timidly.

Before Regina could answer two arms were grabbed her and pulled her away from Emma, she began to struggle against . Fin and the other guy pulled a fighting Emma from the pantry. The fear that Regina had seen the first time she had seen Emma and Fin together was there again, if not more apparent.

"Please, don't Fin," Emma begged as he pulled her by wrist. "I did what you needed me to."

"We were no where near finished, baby," he whispered into her ear.

The man that held Regina pushed her forward but before she could regain her balance her head banged against the granite worktop and she fell to the floor; she was knocked out cold.

"Regina!" Emma shouted as she saw the still brunette.

Before the three men and Emma could leave the apartment, five police officers and Detective Harold blocked their exit, "NYPD, put your hands in the air," the detective shouted. Two of the police officers apprehended the other two guys before they could pull out their guns.

Fin pulled out a gun and pulled Emma flush against his own body with the gun against her temple, "Move, and no one gets hurt."

"It's five against one, we really don't want to shoot," Detective Harold said as she kept her gun up.

"Neither do I."

"Fin," Emma whispered, "I love you, you don't want to hurt me."

"Why should I listen to you, bitch?"

Emma blindly searched for Fin's other hand, the one not holding the gun. When she found it she lead it towards her stomach, "We're going to have a baby," she whispered.

"Really?" he whispered.

Emma turned round to face him, the gun still pointed at her head. "Yeah, we're going to be a family."

Fin lowered the gun and the police and detective quickly pulled Emma from him and cuffed him as quickly as she could. She handed him over to one of the other officers before explaining what to do with them.

"Where's Regina?" Detective Harold.

Emma's eyes flew wide open, she had momentarily forgotten about what had happened to her friend. She ran into the kitchen with the detective in her tow, when they both arrived Regina was pulling herself up off the floor. She had a cut across her forehead where it had connected with the granite.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked.

The brunette squinted her eyes to focus on the blonde in front of her, "Emma?"

"Regina you need to go to the hospital," Kelly said. "I can get one of the squad cars to take you there."

* * *

A doctor shined a light into Regina's eyes. They had gotten to the hospital 20 minutes ago, but because they were with Kelly she had gotten her friend pushed to the front of the que despite Regina's pleas that she was okay. They had already completed the finger-nose-finger and she had already been asked questions relating to current affairs.

"Have you experienced any nausea or vomiting?" he asked.

"She told me she felt sick on the way over," Emma answered quickly.

"How about dizziness or loss of balance?" he asked.

"I kinda had to -" Emma began.

"I can answer for myself, Emma," Regina said harshly. "I kind of had trouble walking in a straight line, the light hurts my eyes and no I don't remember what happened."

"You've obviously been in this situation before," the doctor said. "I don't think we need to do any further tests, it's clear you have a concussion and retrograde amnesia."

Regina put the ice pack back onto her forehead to relive some of the pain, "Lots of rest and no stressful situations?" she said.

"That's right, Ms. Mills. You will also need someone to stay with you for a few days, is there any family I can call for you?"

The brunette shook her head, "No family around."

"I can stay with her," Emma said. "I'm her friend."

The doctor turned to the blonde and handed her a pamphlet, "If Ms. Mills gets any of the symptoms in this pamphlet or her current symptoms worsen, bring her back to the ER."

Regina and Emma left the examination room and headed for the exit of the ER where they were met by Detective Harold and a police officer.

"Everything okay?" she asked Regina.

"Yeah, just got a concussion. Got to have a few days off and Emma is staying with me. Is there any chance we can get a lift back?"

"It won't be possible for Emma to stay with you, I'm afraid," the detective said.

"And why not?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I really am," Emma said quickly. "Please don't hate me."

"Emma Swan," Detective Harold said. She was handed a pair of handcuffs by the police officer.

"Emma, what's going on?" Regina said. "She didn't do anything."

"You are under arrest on the suspicion of dealing and the possession of drugs," she explained as she locked the handcuffs over the blondes wrists. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?"


	6. Chapter Six

Emma was silent the whole drive to the police station, she cursed Fin for getting her in this situation and leaving Regina on her own when she needed looking after. When they arrived at the station, she was lead from the car straight to a room where she was patted down for weapons or drugs. Once that ordeal was over she was taken to an interview room where her cuffs were taken off one wrist and fastened to the table so she couldn't make her escape; not that she was planning to.

"I want my phone call," she said to Detective Harold when she walked in.

The blonde detective unlocked the handcuffs and lead Emma to her own office where she made a phone call to the only lawyer she knew.

 _"Regina Mills speaking,"_ Regina said as soon as she answered the phone.

"It's Emma."

 _"Emma, are you okay? Have you been questioned yet? Why are you calling me?"_

"You're my one phone call. I know I shouldn't be calling you, but I need your help."

 _"I'm already on my way over. Don't answer any questions until I get there, okay?"_

"Okay."

With that the phone call was over and Emma was lead back to the interview room and Detective Harold sat on the other side of the table with a file in front of her. She briefly looked through the file before looking up at Emma.

"I'm not answering any questions until my lawyer is here," Emma said, folding her arms.

"That's fine, we can wait."

* * *

Seven blocks from the police station, Regina was hailing a taxi with her phone glued to her ear. She just finished her brief conversation with Emma, and was now on the phone with her assistant.

"Kate, I need you to tell the firm that I cannot take on any more cases at the minute. And I need you to find people to take over my other three cases."

 _"Why? You never ask people to take your cases."_

"Because, okay. Something came up, they're lucky I'm even working right now," she said quickly. When a cab pulled over she climbed in and told the driver her destination before turning her attention back to her phone conversation. "I don't care what you tell them, just make sure they know. If anyone calls with a case, it goes straight to someone else, okay."

 _"Okay, Ms. Mills. Is there anything else you need me to do?"_

"Just be ready in case I call you."

10 minutes later and her cab was pulling up outside the station. She handed the money over to the driver and walked briskly into the building, she saw that the woman at the desk was on the phone. When she listened she realized it was a social call she took the handset from her and put it onto the receiver.

"Oi," the receptionist said. "What do you think -"

"Emma Swan, where is she?"

The brunette looked through some files before looking back to an intimidating Regina, "She's in an interview room, you can wait if you wanna."

"I'm her lawyer, idiot. Which room?"

"Three."

Regina knew the station like the back of her hand, she had been here too many times for her own liking. A few officers stared at her as she marched towards interview room three. Before she opened the door, she saw the determined look on Emma's face but when she walked through the door she saw the blondes features soften at the sight of her.

Detective Harold turned around and looked at her friend, "You have to be kidding me," she said before she looked back at Emma. "Regina is your lawyer?"

"Yeah, and I also want to speak to my lawyer before I answer anything," Emma said with a smirk.

"As you wish," the detective said as she stood up. "Regina, please come and find me in my office if you need anything."

Regina sat in the chair opposite Emma and waited for the detective to leave. She pulled out a pen and paper from her bag and smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"I need you to tell me briefly what happened."

"Don't go all lawyer on me," Emma said.

"That's hard-ass lawyer, thank you," she replied with a chuckle. "But you need lawyer me right now, Emma. If there is any chance of you getting off this charge, you need me."

* * *

An hour and a half and five cups of coffee later, Emma was finally ready for questioning. She sat beside Regina whilst Detective Harold sat the opposite side of the table.

The detective pressed a button on the recording device, "The interview is starting at 1:39pm on November 1st, 2004 at New York police station, interview room three. My name is Detective Kelly Harold," she said. She looked over to the other two women before speaking again, "Please state your names for the record."

"Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills, defense lawyer."

Detective Harold opened the brown folder in front of her. "You were arrested today on the suspicion of possessing and dealing drugs. Is that correct, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you had a relationship with Fin Miller?"

"Yes, he's my ex-boyfriend."

"Did he supply the drugs that you sold?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who supplies the drugs to Mr. Miller?"

"Some guy overseas, never met him."

"On our system, you were reported missing on October 17th of this year. What happened?"

Regina knew the story briefly, how Fin had come to her apartment and forced her into a van, drove her out of town to an abandoned house and forced her into situations so he could get the smuggled drugs from his overseas supplier. Emma also retold the story of what had happened that morning. What Regina didn't know was how Fin had actually treated her in the two weeks she hadn't seen her. One half of the brunette was anxious to hear what had happened, but the other half was scared of what she thought she might hear.

"He hadn't quite grasped the concept that we weren't together anymore, that _I_ didn't want to be with him anymore but that didn't stop him from wanting to sleep with me. The first few nights were pretty much torture," Emma continued. The blonde was trying her hardest not to break down in front of Regina. "He, um, forced himself on me and I bet you can guess how that ended."

"Before we could arrest Mr. Miller, he held a gun to your head. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Before we could apprehend him, you calmed him down by telling him you were pregnant."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm pretty sure I am. I've been throwing up for a few days, it's the same as when I was pregnant a few years back."

"You have a child?" Detective Harold asked.

This was defiantly something Regina didn't know, and she was pretty surprised that Emma was being so open about it.

"Um," Emma said. The wall she had built so high was starting to get knocked down, it always did when someone approached the subject of babies.

"You don't have to answer anything you don't feel comfortable answering, Emma," Regina said speaking for the first time during the interview.

"Yeah, I do," she answered, her voice breaking. "She was called Madison and, um, she only lived for a few hours. She caught an infection on her brain and didn't make it through the night. It kinda changed him, god it changed me. How can it not? But that's when I realized I had to get out of that situation and that was four years ago, I was 18."

Regina kept as stoic as she could, but inside she had so many questions. How much had Fin really done to the 22 year old? She was so young yet she had been through more than Regina could ever imagine. The brunette wondered if she would ever find out the full extent of what her friend had been through.

Another hour passed before Detective Harold was wrapping up the interview. She had asked Emma a lot of questions about what happened in the two weeks she was with Fin and she had come to the conclusion that Emma was forced into what she was doing... it was clear. But she still had a role in what Fin was doing, and the case had to go to trial, there was no doubt about it.

"Emma, your case will no doubt go to trial and we are going to have to keep you in custody. The court date should be in the next week, your lawyer can come and see you whenever to discuss your case and whether you are going to plead guilty or not," Detective Harold explained.

Emma already knew what would happen, she knew how it would go down. She was only worried about one thing... the child growing inside of her, if there even was one. She had already discussed with Regina that the minimum sentence she could get is a year. Her earliest release would be three months after she had given birth, who was going to look after it? She couldn't condemn it to a life in the system. She couldn't give her child the same life she had, that would be cruel.

* * *

 **A/N: The support for this fic is overwhelming! I am thankful to all of you. What do you all think so far? What do you think should happen? Leave me your opinion in the reviews! See you later!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I don't normally do this at the beginning of a chapter, but I just wanted to say that I tried to write the trial but because I know so little of what actually happens inside a court room, I didn't want to mess it up so I kinda skipped it. Sorry for those who wanted it... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Saturday, 27th November 2004.**

It was around 9am on a cold November morning and Regina sat in the visiting room of Albion Correctional Facility. For the first time since her sentencing two weeks ago she was allowed visitors, and Regina wasted no time pre-booking her place. She looked around at all the other families that were already having a conversation with their loved one. Something pulled at Regina's heartstrings when she realized that Emma was the closest thing she had to family.

"Hi," Emma said as she sat down opposite Regina. She wore an orange jumpsuit that washed her out completely and made her look sick.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Pregnant."

"You are?" Regina said.

"Yeah, had an ultrasound the day after I got here," she said with a sad smile. "They told me I should get rid of it, but after Madison I can't."

Two weeks ago in court Emma had pleaded guilty to the possession and dealing of drugs, but because of Fin and how he had forced her into his operation her sentence had reduced from 5 years to 18 months, but if the blonde could be out in a year with good behavior. Emma had to think carefully about what she was going to do with her child, she knew there was no way in hell she could have an abortion, it was against everything she believed.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, but hell I've got 8 months to think about it," she laughed.

* * *

 **Monday, 20th December 2004.**

It was five days before Christmas Day and Emma was sitting in her cell reading a book when the door opened. She was handed a brown package something she wasn't used to. No one had ever sent her a package before, and she had a pretty good idea who had sent this one. She looked in the small box and there was a few toiletries, two books and some Christmas sweets. At the bottom she saw a white envelope with her name on, so she opened it carefully and read it's contents;

 _Hi Emma,_

 _I'm sorry I can't visit right now. Work is hectic, people don't stop committing crimes for Christmas. I think that crime rates actually go up by 20% or something like that... not that you're bothered. I hope everything is okay and no one is bothering you. How is the pregnancy? I'm writing this on the eleventh, but I'm not sure when you'll get it. I hope they let you have your present._  
 _Nothing is the same without you, I go to the coffee place that you used to work at before everything happened. Everyone asks about you but I never know what to say, they all miss you too. I miss you, more than I probably should._  
 _Remember that time you took me to your friends party, his name was Jack, Jake or something. They were all excited that you were actually doing something other than working. Well I thought you'd forget about me, let me sit by myself. But you didn't, you made sure everyone knew who I was and what a hard-ass lawyer I am. No one has ever done that for me before._  
 _I don't know how they do Christmas over there, but I hope you have a nice day. It'll just be me and Lola for another year, maybe next year will be different._  
 _Stay safe, Emma._

 _\- Regina._

* * *

 **Thursday, 23rd December 2004.**

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I miss you too. It's weird not having my best friend to talk to on a daily basis. I got your parcel and letter a few days ago, and yes they let me keep it. Thank you for that. No one has ever sent me anything while I've been locked up before, and I'm sorry that I can't get you anything. Sorry that I have to be in here, I would totally have spent Christmas with you! We could have gone for coffee, I could have got you an awesome present, we could have had a snowball fight in the park. Now I'm getting sad about thinking of all the maybes that could have happened if I wasn't so stupid._  
 _I don't really know what else to say. I want to say so much, but putting it down on paper seems so hard. I will say that there is one thing I want to say when I get out... it's nothing bad, I hope you won't freak out. Now I sound like a lunatic._  
 _Have a good Christmas, Regina. Give Lola a cuddle from me._

 _\- Emma._

* * *

 **Sunday, 23rd January 2005**

 _Emma,_  
 _I got some exciting news today! I'm being promoted to a partner of the firm. I still get to be a hard-ass lawyer, I just get a pay rise and more responsibilities... I guess it's worth it though._  
 _How are you doing? You've seemed down in your past few letters. I hope no one is bothering you. I am trying to come and see you next weekend, I just need to sort out everything with work._

 _I miss you, Emma, Lola does too.  
_ _\- Regina._

* * *

 **Wednesday, 6th February 2005**

 _Emma,_  
 _The phone call last night was unexpected, but I really needed to hear your voice. Thank you.  
So much has happened since I saw you a few weeks ago. I got another concussion, they kept me in hospital this time though. They thought it might have done some serious damage, it didn't stop me from working though. Thankfully I had Kate, she did so much for me, bless her. When I get out I'm coming to see you though, I'm pretty sure a hospital is much worse than a prison... I hate people who are sick.  
How are you doing? I know I ask that a lot, but I'm still not used to you not being a phone call away._

 _I'll see you soon,  
_ _\- Regina._

* * *

 **Sunday, 6th March 2005.**

Regina visited the blonde as often as she could, he schedule was busy. It seemed like all the criminals in New York had committed a crime at once and they thought they all needed her. On one particular Sunday, when Emma was four months into her sentence, she wasn't planning on visiting Emma but when she had phoned her asking her to come, she had no choice.

Regina looked up to see a 5 month pregnant Emma walking over to her; not many people would be showing much at this stage but because Emma was skinny and toned, she just looked fatter than normal.

"What's happened?" Regina asked, there was no need for formalities now. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Nothing, and no," Emma replied. "I want your opinion on what should happen to the bump."

"The bump?" Regina asked.

"I feel horrible calling the baby 'it' and I don't get to find out whether it's a girl or boy for a few weeks, so it's called the bump."

"Well if you want to be a parent after your sentence is over, then I suggest you find someone to look after _the bump_ for the three to six months after you've given birth. If you don't then I'm sure that I can find a nice adoption agency that will give the baby a nice home."

"I figured you'd say that," Emma said with a sigh.

"If you knew what I'd say why'd you drag me out here, Emma? You know I'm busy with work."

"Yeah, no, sorry. It wasn't for that I needed to see you. I needed to ask you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

Regina leaned forward and took one of Emma's hands in her own, "I promise."

"Will you look after the bump until I get out?" she asked, when she saw Regina's shocked expression she spoke again. "You're just the only one I trust not to kill the kid, and I don't have any family and I'm pretty sure the system wouldn't let me have it back when I get out," she rambled.

"I, uh, how, why?" the brunette stammered. "Emma, why do you trust me?"

Emma knew exactly why she wanted Regina to take care of the bump. From the moment her green eyes met browns ones in that damned court room, Regina had seemed safe. It wasn't like love at first sight or anything else cliched and Emma couldn't really explain it. Regina was Regina, and she was safe.

"Because you're the only one who has never hurt me," Emma said sadly, the blonde knew she couldn't say the real reason... not here, not now.

"Can I think about it?" Regina said. "I'd have to sort a lot -"

"Regina, I'm not forcing you," Emma said. "If you say no I won't look at you any different, I promise."

* * *

 **Wednesday, April 6th 2005.**

 _Regina,_  
 _I hope work isn't too stressful for you, please look after yourself. This place is sending me crazy, I can't wait to get out._  
 _I don't think I ever thanked you for being my lawyer, you knew I didn't have the funds to pay your normal rates and it's more than anyone has ever done for me before. You are my Savior._  
 _I haven't seen you in a while, I don't blame you. This place is pretty shit. I hope I didn't scare you away with what I asked you. I found out the gender of the bump the other day... I'm having a boy. I don't know what to call him yet, so he is still called the bump for now._  
 _I hope you come and visit soon, I miss you. You brighten up me miserable life for an hour._

 _\- Emma._

* * *

 **Sunday, May 8th 2005.**

When she walked into the visiting room and saw Regina sitting at their usual table in the corner, it hit Emma that she had actually been inside for 6 months. She wondered how time had gone so fast, but she knew that if she carried on the way she did she'd be out in no time at all. Emma told Regina as much as she could about how she was doing whilst inside, but in all the letters and visits she left out how lonely she was.

And it truly was... yes there was over 1000 other women there, but none of them were Regina. None of them were the woman she could truly be herself with, the only person in the world who would never judge her for her actions.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked.

"I'm craving cheesy fries _so much_ ," Emma said with a laugh. "But I'm good, so is the bump."

"Still calling him the bump, eh?"

"I've got this book, back in my room. It's got _so_ many names in it, but none seem perfect for him. I think I need your expertise."

Regina blushed, "What makes you think I am qualified to name a baby?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno... you're older?"

"Oi!" Regina said, faking being hurt by the blondes words. She knew Emma was joking, but it was nice to feel like their old selves before everything happened.

"Well he's not going to be a bump in two months... so that name is out the window."

Regina reached out and took Emma's hands in her own, "I'll do it," she said with a smile.

"What? Name the kid?"

"No," she replied. She cleared her throat before speaking again, "I'll look after him until you get out."

Regina saw how Emma's green eyes lit up. It was the first time she had seen the green eyes in that shade since she had been locked up. "You will?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah.. I mean I'll always be Auntie Regina, right? And I'm pretty sure I love him already, so why not? I have a bunch of holidays that I have to use and I think I can -" the brunette rambled.

"Regina you don't know how much this means to me," Emma interrupted, she wiped away the tears of happiness before the brunette in front of her could see them fall. "I- I don't know what to say. Oh my- Thank you."

* * *

 **Friday, May 13th 2005.**

 _Regina,_  
 _I never realized what day it was today until someone asked me how long I had left. I can't believe it's been 6 months since I've been locked up in this god-awful place. 6 months away from you... well not really, you've visited. But it's never the same.  
God, I never realized how much I could miss hot chocolate - that's what the bump currently wants... it's okay because hot chocolate is pretty rad. Why the hell did I say that? This pregnancy is making me go stir crazy and being stuck in this place doesn't help.  
I've been looking at name still. I have a list of my top ten, but I still need the help of crazy Aunt Regina._

 _1\. Henry  
2\. Hayden  
_ _3\. Blake  
_ _4\. Daniel  
_ _5\. Jackson  
_ _6\. Owen  
7\. Max  
8\. Julian  
9\. Patrick  
10\. Drew_

 _I hope I get to see you soon,  
\- Emma._

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 17th 2005.**

 _Emma,  
I don't know about you, but the past 6 months have flown by. Maybe that's because I have been working so much, bit I agree. It's never the same when I visit... I don't know if things will ever be the same again. And as for the hot chocolate, that's the first thing we will do when you are released. I'll take you to this little cafe near Central Park, it's kind of hidden but boy, do they do the best hot chocolates.  
If you are serious in wanting my help to choose a name for him, then here we go. If I were to narrow it down to four names it would be; Henry, Daniel, Owen and Jackson... but don't think that because I've narrowed it down you can call him all of those names, two would be enough._

 _I'll see you soon,  
\- Regina._

* * *

 **A/N: So I didn't really want to skip over a year and a half of their relationship... this is only the first 6 months of Emma being in prison. Would you like the next chapter to be the same? Or did you want me to focus more on Regina looking after the baby? Or Emma being in prison? Drop me some idea's because I love getting idea's from you guys. Until the next time.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: This alone is over 2,000 words, so the next chapter will be like this also. I didn't want to write too much, so enjoy. Reviews are welcome as always... there is a surprise at the end for you guys! Enjoy, and until the next time!**

* * *

 **Thursday, June 9th 2005.**

Emma walked into the canteen of the prison holding her bump protectively, in her early months she did all she could to hide her pregnancy but as time went on it became impossible; now she felt like am elephant as she walked around. To the other women she was oblivious, but she always overheard them talking about her kid; how he was a product of rape and that she is crazy for wanting to keep him. She kept quiet because she couldn't risk getting herself hurt... getting her son hurt.

She lined up and got her dinner and sat in her usual place, alone. After a few minutes of eating alone a woman in a blue jumpsuit came and sat next to her. She had heard about the newbie, and she was pretty hard not to notice considering the color she wore. The ate in silence for a while until the other woman spoke up.

"I'm Cameron," she said before spooning food in her mouth.

"Yeah, newbie, right?" Emma deadpanned.

"Yeah, and you are?"

Emma was surprised that she didn't know; the last new inmate knew about her whole life story within a matter of hours after stepping into this place.

"Swan, just call me Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Swan."

The rest of the dinner period passed in silence for the duo and soon Emma was heading to the library. Since she had been inside she had done many jobs, but as he pregnancy had progressed the list of things she was allowed to do got smaller. The library was a safe place for her because nothing could harm her or the child growing inside her, but it was also a place where Emma could escape the world for a while.

She sat in her usual place at the table and began sorting through the books that the other inmates had returned and were ready to put back on their respective shelves. She had been working all of 10 minutes when the newbie came and sat beside her.

"What do you want?" Emma said through gritted teeth.

"I got assigned here," Cameron quipped as she picked up a pile of fiction books.

"Being pregnant doesn't make me an invalid," Emma said as she took the books back from the other woman. "I _don't_ need your help."

"It may not make you an invalid, but it makes you lonely."

The other woman was right. It was lonely. None of the other women wanted anything to do with her, especially given the circumstances. They thought she was crazy, they never took a chance to hear her side of the story... they just assumed. That was the thing the blonde hated most about this place, you say one thing and within hours there are 20 different variations of what you actually said. And that's what prison was based on; accusations and rumors.

"Look, I don't need a friend. I'm doing okay on my own, have done since I got here," Emma said as she placed _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ on the shelf next to the other _Harry Potter_ books. "Look, how long are you in for?"

Cameron took a few of the books from Emma's pile before speaking, "I got three years, 18 months with good behavior."

"I'm outta here in 5 months with good behavior, make friends with me and your life will be hell when I leave."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself," the woman retorted. "That's what got me locked up."

* * *

 **Saturday, June 18th 2005.**

"So," Emma said dragging out the word.

 _"Yeah?"_ Regina replied.

"I think I made a new friend."

Regina tried to visit the blonde every other weekend, but since she had been taken on as a partner her visits had become less frequent much to Emma's disappointment. That's why both women were happy when Emma's phone privileges had become more frequent, it let them speak nearly every other night.

"Well she kinda forced me to be her friend," Emma said with a laugh.

 _"Dear, I recall that you had to spoil my shirt with my own coffee and force me to have dinner with you before I even considered being your friend."_

"But it was totally worth it, right? I'm a pretty awesome person and being my friend totally spiced up your social life."

 _"But I'll never get that coffee back and really loved that shirt,"_ the brunette laughed.

"Jeeze, I'll buy you one when I get outta here of it bothers -" Emma began; her sentence cut short by a quick groan and swearing under her breath.

 _"Emma? Are you okay?"_ Regina asked, panic lacing her voice.

"Yeah, he's gonna be one helluva soccer player," she replied. "I swear the kid is trying to kick his way outta here a month early."

 _"Your due on the 10th, right?"_

"Nah, 12th. But I'm pretty sure he can't stay in there any longer than he already has."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I have to pee, like, every 10 minutes and I'm always hungry. Plus he decides the best time to be a soccer star is in the middle of the night, so I'm so tired all the time."

 _"But it'll be worth it,"_ Regina said; Emma could just imagine the smile that was etched on the older womans face at the thought of her son.

"Yeah, so worth it."

 _"Have you chosen a name yet?"_

"I think so."

 _"Well?"_

Before Emma could tell Regina the name she had chosen the line was cut, apparently her time on the phone was up. With a sigh, the blond put the receiver back on the handset and began the short walk back to her cell.

* * *

 **Saturday, July 9th 2005.**

When Regina arrived at the prison for a visit, she was surprised when Emma was already sat at their table. The blonde was chatting with another inmate and her visitor with a smile on her face and one arm resting on her very large baby bump.

"Hey, Regina," Emma said when she saw her making her way across the room.

"Hi," she smiled as she sat down opposite the blonde.

"So I guess this is the girlfriend," said the inmate Emma had been talking to.

The chocolate brown eyes shot wide open at the other woman's words. _Girlfriend? Is that what Emma has been telling everyone?_ Regina thought to herself.

"Cameron shut the fuck up," Emma said quickly. "I'm sorry, Regina," the blonde added as she faced Regina, "she's got this weird obsession with you being my girlfriend."

"That's because she is," Cameron quipped.

"Shut up and talk to your own girlfriend, Cameron," Emma said through gritted teeth.

Regina could see that Cameron's words were bothering Emma, so she reached across the table and took Emma's hand in her own and offered the blonde a smile. They got through half the visit with nothing else said from the woman next to them, but Regina could see how agitated Emma was becoming. Normally she'd be sat forward with her arms on the table, but today she just couldn't seem to get comfortable.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Regina asked for the third time.

"Yeah, I've just had pain in my back for the last day -" Emma began; her words were cut short with a sloshing sound echoing through the room.

"Emma?" Regina asked tentatively.

Emma pushed her chair back and looked at the floor and sure enough there was a puddle. The blonde 's green eyes found chocolates ones and without words Emma confirmed what Regina had been thinking... her waters had broken. Everything happened in a blur, some how she had gone from the visiting room to a hospital room with her ankle handcuffed to the bed.

At this moment she could hear Regina outside talking to her guard, she couldn't understand what they were saying but she had a feeling it had something to do with her wanting Regina in the room whilst she gave birth. Moments later and Regina was walking back into the room with a smile on her face; a face Emma had seen many times before.

"How you doing?" Regina asked as she sat on the chair next to Emma.

"I wanna rip it outta me," Emma said. "It hurts like a bitch."

For Emma, the next three hours were torture. Her contractions were getting worse each time, but each time the doctor checked on her she didn't seem to be any further along. Regina stayed by her side through it all; the only times she left was when she went to get them snacks and drinks, and much to Emma's delight the brunette brought back things she hadn't eaten in months; chocolate, crisps, sweets.

Everything was playing out like it had done four years ago, a slow and torturous. The blonde remembered everything... how couldn't she? She still blamed herself for the death of her daughter. The pain of her loss came back like it had happened yesterday, the raw feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had dismissed four years ago came back and for the life of her she couldn't get rid of it.

"Regina?" Emma said timidly, her voice cracking.

Regina looked up from her magazine, "Yeah?"

"W- what if something happens to him?"

Regina knew instantly what Emma was talking about. Even though the details of her daughter were scarce in the police interview, Regina could understand why Emma was feeling the way she was. The brunette had thought about it a lot, and often wondered if Emma did but at how the blondes voice quivered she knew it was the first time Emma had thought about it.

"I- I can't do it," she panicked, "w- what if I kill him?"

"Emma," she said softly, "I know that you're going to do everything in your power to keep him alive. He is your son, and no one will ever take that away from you. That child is going to have one kick ass mom, and he will never stop loving you."

Even though Regina's words calmed her a little, the feeling remained in the pit of her stomach. Even though it hurt like hell, the blonde was glad for every moment her son stayed inside her.

Around 5:45 that night, 6 solid hours into her labor, Emma's doctor came to check on her. When she found that she hadn't progressed any further in the last hour she requested an ultrasound to check everything was okay. Moments later, Emma was staring at the fuzzy screen that contained her child and she realized it was the first time Regina had seen him. She looked over to the brunette and smiled at how in awe she was at the picture on the screen.

"Ms. Swan, I want to let you know that you are still able to have an epidural at any time," Doctor Powell said.

"Nah, I'm good thanks."

Another two hours passed before Emma was in the second stage of labor; she knew what was coming and the fear from earlier was back. The blonde insisted that she wouldn't give birth unless Regina was in the room with her, to which Regina laughed because she knew she couldn't cross her legs and forbid the child to be born.

"On your next contraction I want you to push into your bottom," Doctor Powell said with her head between the blondes legs.

The contraction took the wind out of her and she pushed as hard as she could and at the same time she was squeezing Regina's hand. They repeated the same thing over three times until the doctor told Emma that she could see the head of her son.

"I- I c- cant do this," Emma whimpered as she let her head hit the pillow; her pain had taken every ounce of her energy and she wished she had taken the opportunity of that damned epidural.

"One big push on your next contraction and the head will be born, Emma," she instructed.

"You can do this," Regina whispered to Emma as she rubbed her thumb on the back of the blondes hand. "I know you can, I believe in you."

Regina's words were like magic, because once they were spoken Emma felt a surge of energy hit her just in time for the next contraction. She screamed as she pushed and much to her own delight the kid was fully born. The doctor shook her head quickly at how he had been born and quickly clamped and cut the cord. He cried as he was wrapped in a white towel and handed straight over to Emma.

"Congratulations, you have a son," Doctor Powell said as she lowered him onto Emma's chest.

Emma moved a small bit of the towel and looked at her son and he was perfect... still covered in blood but perfect. Her gaze wandered to Regina who was amazed as she was at the small baby in her arms. The brunettes chocolate eyes were closer to the blonde than she thought, she could see so many emotions that poured into them; happiness, amazement, love.

Emma closed her own eyes and leaned into Regina's personal space and pressed her lips against the older woman's. They were lost in the moment, everything had happened so fast; it was rushed but at the same time it was perfect. So when Emma pulled away and saw confusion in Regina's eyes she began to apologize for her actions.

"Emma," Regina said in a sigh, "it's fine."

"Regina Mills," Emma smiled, "meet Henry Daniel Swan."

Moments passed by where the women sat in silence looking at the small baby in Emma's arms and it wasn't until Regina spoke again that everything changed...

"I love you."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sunday, July 24th 2005.**

It had been little over two weeks since Emma had given birth to Henry. The day after he had been born, Emma was taken back to the prison and Regina was left alone with Henry. She had everything ready back at her apartment and she knew that it wouldn't be easy but she never expected how tired she would be. Even with two months leave under her belt she still found that there was work to be done at the firm and something was always happening that needed her attention.

But today was a rare day where she had sworn not to answer the phone, today was a day with Henry and Lola. The chocolate colored Labrador loved the new addition to their small family; Regina always found the canine laid besides Henry's crib or next to his play-mat when he was grasping for the toys above him. The brunette made sure to take a lot of pictures, it was Emma's request. Even though she physically wasn't there, there was no reason for her to miss out on anything.

The brunette button up the onesie on Henry and picked him up. Today they were going to see Emma, it would be the first time either of them had seen each other since Henry's birth. Regina smiled when Lola followed her obediently to where Henry's car seat was, the canine standing guard whilst she strapped him in and she smiled when Henry reached out and tried to grab Lola's nose.

After pulling on her own shoes and coat, she knelt down and scratched her dog behind the ears before speaking, "Henry say bye to Lola," she cooed. "We're going to see your mommy."

Regina knew that Henry probably didn't understand her, but she swore that when she said the word 'mommy' his hazel eyes light up. After locking up, she headed to the elevator which took her to the underground garage of the building where her Mercedes Benz awaited them. The drive to the prison was quick, it was early morning on a Sunday and not many people were about.

When she pulled into the parking lot of the prison the blonde suddenly became nervous; they never really did discuss what had slipped out of Regina's mouth that night. It stayed forgotten, not that Regina could forget that moment. She didn't mean to say it then... she was just, well, caught up in the moment. That's how she rationalized it to herself.

"Are you ready, Henry?" she asked as she unbuckled him from the seat. He grasped at her hair as she carried him towards the entrance, "Are you going to be good? Mommy will be happy to see you," she whispered.

After checking in, she headed straight to the visiting room to secure their usual seat in the corner. She waited as the rest of the inmates filed in, she recognized Cameron who sat at the other end of the room. All the other inmates sat at their respective tables but Emma was no where to be seen, and after waiting for 10 minutes on of the guards came over to them.

"Regina Mills?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"She says that she doesn't want to see you. The message got to the front desk too late, sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Why?"

"She didn't say why. She said she would let you know when she is ready for visitors."

"Does she know I have her son waiting to see her?"

"Look, I'm passing on a message from the front desk, Ms. Mills. We need you to leave."

Regina was angry to say the least. She couldn't comprehend why Emma wouldn't want to see Henry, he was, is her son. At the same time, the feeling of anger stood beside the feeling of betrayal. In the months that she had been inside, this was the first time Emma hadn't wanted a visit and for the life of her Regina couldn't figure out why. She stood up and headed towards the exit, but when she passed Cameron's table she was stopped by the inmate who held a letter up to the brunette.

"She told me to give you this and tell you she's sorry."

Regina took the letter reluctantly, she didn't want to her Emma's excuses on why she didn't want to see her son. When she sat in the drivers seat of her Benz after putting a sleeping Henry in his own seat, she just stared at her name on the envelope. One half of her wanted to rip the letter to pieces but the other half of her wanted... no needed to know what was happening in Emma's mind. After a few moments the latter half of her forced her to open the envelope.

 _Regina & Henry,  
I'm sorry. I really am. You came all this way to see me, but I can't will myself to see Henry. It hurts too much and I've been away from him little over two weeks, seeing him now would make it hurt more. I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love him already.  
You're lucky Regina, I know you love him too. You get to be there, you get to love him and watch him sleep... God this is painful. If you want to see me, come by yourself. Please, that's all I ask Regina.  
_ _Just don't kill him, okay. I'm counting down the days until I get out._

 _I love you guys.  
\- Emma._

* * *

 **Monday, July 25th 2005.**

Cameron sat down next to Emma in the canteen during the breakfast period. Like always their breakfast was in silence, it was an unwritten rule between the women... well, mostly Emma. The younger woman could see the change in Emma since she had given birth to her son, and not just a physical change in the fact that she no longer looked like an elephant waddling through a state prison.

As soon as Emma had come back from the hospital she had been snappier than usual and at first she had gone along with it thinking that she'd see her kid soon, but when Emma had come to her with a letter to give to Regina she was back to square one. She had no idea what was running around in Emma's head, and she tried to get her friend to talk but the stubborn blonde was just that; stubborn.

The blonde had even been using their down time to run around in the yard. No matter how many laps she had done, the blonde never stopped. She never paced herself and pushed herself to a point where she nearly passed out once. Emma had told her that she wanted to get rid of baby body, but Cameron could sense a deeper meaning to the rigorous exercise that her friend was putting herself through.

"Swan?"

Emma stabbed her fork into the tray before glancing at the other woman quickly and then focusing back on her empty tray.

"She was heartbroken, yah know," Cameron said. "And the kid looked cute as fuck."

"Don't," Emma seethed.

"I gave her the letter."

"Cameron, shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear about it. 'kay?"

"She told me to say she loved you."

In the brief second after the other woman's words, Emma felt like the tables had turned. Of course she had remembered what Regina had said in the moments after Henry was born, how could she forget? Emma was too much of a coward to say how she felt back... God she didn't even know that Regina liked her in that way, let alone loved her.

Emma's face softened as she looked up and her eyes meeting blue ones that belonged to her only friend, "She did?"

"No, but your reaction shows me you care."

"I fucking hate you," Emma said as she stood up and walked away.

* * *

 **Sunday, August 28th 2005.**

 _Emma,_  
 _We, Henry and I, haven't heard from you in a while. I want to visit, but I can't bring myself to come without him. We miss you a lot. I have to go back to work in two weeks and I don't know how I'm going to cope without Henry, I feel lost without him around. Thankfully my firm has a daycare, so I can see him during my breaks but my boss wouldn't let me have more than 2 months off... I had to fight for that alone.  
Please call. I miss hearing your voice._

 _\- Henry & Regina._

* * *

 **Friday** **, September 9th 2005.**

 _Emma,  
Even though I've re-read your last letter over and over, I still can't understand why you don't want to see him. I still don't understand why I write when I know I am certain not to get a reply. The reason for this letter is for the picture inside... Henry smiled for the first time three days ago, and my time ever since has been spent trying to re-capture the moment just so I can send it to you in a photo. I know it's not the same, but I am doing what you requested.  
We still miss you, Emma. Henry can't wait until his mommy comes home._

 _\- Henry & Regina._

* * *

 **Monday, September 12th 2005.**

 _Emma,  
Today was hard. I had to resist all urges to go and take him from the daycare center downstairs. I know he is a baby and that conversation is limited to me talking to myself and getting incoherent noises and babbling as a reply, but I had no idea how lonely it would be without him. I had Kate checking on him nearly every 10 minutes, and he came and saw me on my dinner break. I am not ashamed to say that I 'forgot' to take him back. How I am going to carry on like this is beyond me, especially with all the paperwork I have to catch up on.  
I talk about you to him every night, Emma. You are his bedtime story that only I can tell. Even from afar you comfort him, not many parents can do that. His chubby face light up every time I say the word 'mommy' or mention your name in passing to someone else. He knows you, Emma. He knows you're his mom.  
We're counting down the days until your release. It's in big red marker on my calendar. We'll see you soon._

 _\- Henry & Regina._

* * *

 **Monday, 10th October 2005.**

"- send over the paper work and I will have it done for you as soon as I can Mr. Becker," she said into her laptop.

Working from her office, Regina felt like she hadn't sat down all day when in reality that was all she had done. She had appointments booked all day and it seemed like she would get no rest until her last meeting at 5 pm. She hadn't seen Henry since she had dropped him off this morning and she was itching to see him, it felt like a piece of her was missing.

"And how long will that be?" Mr. Becker asked.

Regina opened her diary and was shocked at how full it was, even she didn't realize how busy she had been. "I have back to back appointments for the rest of the day," she said. "It'll be tomorrow night, or Wednesday dinner time at the latest."

"No later, Ms. Mills."

"Goodbye," she said bluntly and with that she ended the video conference.

A light knock came on her wooden door and she sighed. All she wanted was to spend an hour with Henry and have something to eat, but her disappointment was long gone when she saw Kate holding him in her arms. She near enough ran over to the younger girl and ripped Henry from her arms.

"Thank you, you didn't have to," she smiled.

"Well I know you take your lunch hour with him, plus they said he was kicking up a fuss. Guess he's used to it as well."

"Is someone already being a trouble maker?" she cooed, her words earning her a smile from the growing boy.

"I'll leave you to it," Kate said as she turned to leave.

"You're welcome to join us, dear," Regina said as she set Henry down in his play pen. "It would be nice to talk to someone who doesn't babble at me every time I talk."

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 23rd 2005.**

"So, yah get released Sunday?" a voice from behind said. _  
_

"And what's it gotta do with you?" Emma said as she turned round and came face to face with Shannon.

The woman in front of her had a reputation in the prison. She was the one who had it in for Emma since the moment she had found out about her being pregnant, and Emma was surprised that she had managed to go four months without having to deck the woman. The blonde did everything she could to avoid the Latino and her posse, because she knew that with one wrong move she's end up serving the last six months of her sentence.

"Everythin', honey," Shannon said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Look. I've kept out your way and done everything you asked," Emma said. "I just wanna get home to my kid."

Shannon scoffed before speaking in the sickly sweet tone that most of the women outside her group hated, "You mean your rape baby? Yah sick for even keepin' 'im, he's gon' grow up twisted _just_ like his mommy."

Emma's hands balled into fists at the side of her body, her breathing became harsher and her eyes narrowed. She hadn't even started being a mom to Henry yet, but a pull of maternal instinct kicked in inside her and she needed to protect him. She remembered hearing a song on the radio a few years back. She couldn't remember who the artist was, but she remembered the song clearly.

 _I'm gonna hold on, 'cause what I believe in is so strong. No matter how long, no one can tell me I'm wrong, I ain't going down._

A hand on her arm calmed her down, for a split second she hoped it would be Regina but when she realized she was still standing in front of Shannon she knew it could only be one person. She looked to her side and saw the only person who had stuck by her side in the past few months.

"Calm down, Swan," Cameron said to her before looking to the other woman. "Why are you messing with her date? Just 'cause you're not getting out for another 5 years."

"We both got done for drugs, right? So how come she gets a year and I still got 5 left? I bet her hot-shot lawyer girlfriend had somethin' to do with it."

"The difference is, _honey_ , that I didn't do it for the fun. I was forced by my shit-bag boyfriend who gave me the only purpose in life I needed," Emma fumed. "To be a mom to my kid."

"Shannon, move on," Cameron said. "If you want someone to rip into, it's gonna be me."

With that the gang of four walked down the corridor. Emma and Cameron knew that it wouldn't be the last time they had that conversation, and the blonde knew she had to keep her cool because she couldn't risk serving the rest of her sentence. She needed to get out and be a mom to Henry. The duo walked back to Emma's cell where there was a white envelope waiting for her. She climbed onto the top bunk knowing it was Regina who had written to her.

 _Emma,  
I'm really hoping that his gets to you before your release date, because we haven't heard from you in over four months and I'm not sure what you want us to do. Obviously you want Henry, but I don't know whether to bring him to you or whether you're coming to get him from me. He is really looking forward to seeing you, Emma. If he could talk it would be all he'd be talking about.  
_ _Please call me as soon as you can._

 _\- Henry & Regina._

* * *

 **Thursday, November 24th 2005.**

After a long and tiring day at the office, Regina was finally happy to sit down on her sofa. She had already decided against cooking for herself and opted for her favorite indulgence; Chinese food. After setting Henry in his play-pen with his favorite toys, she opened the white cartons and started to tuck into her dinner.

After a few moments of bliss, her bubble was popped with her phone ringing. She heard Henry babbling at the sound and picked him up before she answered; she had no idea how long this conversation would last and she didn't want him to be on his own.

"Regina Mills, speaking," she said, Henry smiling at her words.

"Hi."

* * *

 **A/N: I had a chat with my friends, and luckily for you lovely readers they persuaded me away from being evil. When I wrote the second to last part with Shannon, I was going to write her and Emma getting into a fight and Emma serving the rest of her sentence... but alas you have been saved. Also, if something doesn't make sense, I have to remind you I worked a 7 hour shift until midnight before coming home inspired to write for three hours. Sorry for the long wait... hope you enjoy! PS: Reviews make me really happy :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

A week ago Emma had been sent to the parole board, she had a chance to put her opinion on why she should get an early release. She had told them about Henry and how Regina was looking after him, and how eager she was to become a mom to her son. She told them about the work she had done organizing the neglected library, and the book club she had started and that she was going to hand over to her friend, Cameron if she were to be released.

The board, that consisted of five people, had listened intently. They already had all the facts of Emma's sentence and the trial against Fin. After the meeting had ended and Emma had gone back to her cell, they had talked about their decision. Their decision was easy really, the blonde hadn't had any bad behavior in the year she had been at the prison and she had done more than enough to contribute.

The next morning, Emma's counselor had called her into his office and told her the good news. They had a brief conversation about the money Emma had earned whilst working in the prison and what her conditions of parole were.

The blonde had wasted no time in making a mental note of all the things she was sure she had missed out on in the past year, but the thing at the top of any list she had made over the last twelve months was always the same; Henry.

The days passed by, and each morning the blonde woke up knowing she was one day closer to holding Henry in her arms, one day closer to seeing Regina again. But when the day of her release came, the blonde suddenly became nervous. Questions ran through her mind; what if she wasn't a good mom? What if Henry didn't like her? What if Regina didn't want to be her friend anymore? All the questions were trivial, she knew that, yet she she couldn't help but run through all the different scenarios regarding each one.

After filling out her release paper work, Emma was ready to leave. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she found herself in the toilet cubical of the prison. Cameron had come to say bye to the blonde and it felt like the past 6 months were blinding her, stopping her from leaving. Cameron was the only woman, aside from Regina, who had stood by Emma without a motive or hurting her in the long run. Emma hated to admit that she felt bad for leaving Cameron by herself, God knows what would happen to the girl. After composing herself, she headed back to the visiting room where her only friend was waiting for her. There were a few others there too, someone else was getting released also.

"I don't wanna see you back 'ere, Swan," Cameron said. "I'll beat your ass if you do."

"We both know I'd win," Emma shot back with a smirk.

It was like many other unwritten rules between them; no emotions. But Cameron couldn't help but pull her friend in for a bone crushing hug, and when she did she saw the only two people she was sure her friend loved in the whole world.

"There's someone 'ere to see you, Swan," she whispered.

* * *

Regina didn't even need to set her alarm for that morning, and Henry didn't need to wake her up. The brunette hadn't been able to sleep because she knew that she would finally get to see Emma again after radio silence for months; aside from the phone call she had received a few days ago. She thought back to the conversation and only one things stood out; Emma voice. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it, how much she had missed her, until the phone call had come.

By 7:30 am, Regina was ready. She had showered, straightened her shoulder length hair, dressed and put her makeup on; she had decided on a casual outfit but she made sure that the blouse had one more button unbuttoned than necessary. When Henry woke up at 8, she fed him his morning feed before getting him ready, Lola never leaving her side. She dressed him in denim blue dungaree's with a t-shirt underneath with __I love my mommy__ printed in big letters; a shirt she had especially bought for today. She put his winter coat over the outfit along with thick socks.

As they drove towards the prison, a route that she had taken many times before, a sense of worry hit Regina. What if Emma wanted to raise Henry on her own? She had become quite attached to him, and the thought of not being in his life after four months made her feel physically sick. She looked over to the passenger seat of her Benz and smiled at the four-month old, in reality he really didn't know what was happening. He was happy reaching out for the toys that dangled in front of him and babbling away to Regina, but she liked to think that he somehow understood that she wasn't his mom. Emma was. She's just be an aunt. A friend of his mothers.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your mommy, Henry?" Regina cooed. She took a brief second to look back at him to see him with the biggest smile she had seen; maybe he did understand in his own, unique way.

The prison came into view and Regina swore that it got darker and gloomier every time she visited, and she was glad she would never have to step back in the goddamned place after today. After parking as close to the reception as she could, Regina unbuckled the car seat and then locked her car. She sighed as she looked at the building in front of her and then down to Henry who was amused to why his toys were suddenly moving.

"Time to get your mom and then we can all go home," she said.

She walked into the reception and explained how she was here for Emma as she was getting released today, and then a guard, the same guard who had told her that Emma wanted no visitors four months ago, took her to the visitation room. When she got there Henry had gone silent, and so had she when she saw Emma and her only friend hugging. She watched as Cameron whispered something to Emma, and then the blonde turned around, her facial expression softening when her eyes met with Regina's.

Regina set Henry's car seat on the table closest to her and she could feel Emma's eyes following her every movement.

"I- is -" Emma stammered.

"Yes," Regina replied, not needing to hear the blondes question to understand what she was asking.

Emma took the two strides that closed the distance between her and her son. Her heart melted at the sight of him; she knew he would have grown, it's what babies do, but she felt like she had missed out on years, not months. All the love she felt for Henry poured out in her salty tears of happiness that had somehow made their way down her pale cheeks.

After fumbling around with the buckle on the seat, Emma pulled Henry into her arms. "Hi, I'm your mommy," she whispered. It was like his birth all over again, she had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity.

Cameron and Regina laughed when all Emma got in return was Henry pulling on her blonde locks and babbling. Emma turned to face her friend, "Cameron, this is Henry Daniel Swan."

Cameron took in the sight of her friend, finally contempt with what she had... it was everything she had ever wanted herself. She moved closer to Emma and Henry and studied the four-month olds face; he was the spitting image of Emma. Her moves were hidden by her real agenda as she leaned into Emma's personal space.

"Don't let her go," she whispered quickly, "she loves you, Swan." And with that Cameron was lead back into the main prison alone.

Emma knew her friend was right, she knew her own feelings towards the brunette but there was also something that was stopping her; a hidden something that she hadn't managed to work out yet. Turning back to face Regina, her own green eyes searched for some kind of confirmation in the dark ones of the older woman.

"Hi," Emma said with a smile. "I don't think I've said 'hi' yet."

"I don't think you have, dear. But hello to you too."

Emma looked to the floor to hide her rising blush on her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry for the total radio silence and -" she said quickly.

Regina's fingers found their way to Emma's chin and tilted her head up so Emma's eye met her own. "Emma, it's fine. We're here together and that's what matters, okay?"

And Regina was right. That's all that did matter; her, Regina and Henry. They were finally together after all this time, and no one could be happier.

"Now, let's get your things and we can all go home," Regina said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So... reunion. What did you think? I don't have to be at work until Friday evening unless I get called in to cover a shift, so I got a lot of time to write. Is there any particular things you wanted to happened between the trio? Like days out or 'family time'? Send me a PM or comment and I'll try and incorporate it into the fic, I got a few ideas for Emma's future, so watch out. Until the next time!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

A muffled cry woke Regina up a few weeks after Emma had been released from prison. She had insisted that Emma stay with her until she got on her feet and found her own place, the only thing she didn't account for was how used she was to Henry waking up in the night. The now four and a half-month old had a habit of waking up around 3 am no matter what time he had fallen asleep, and it woke Regina up every night.

The brunette pulled herself out of bed to get herself a drink when she saw Emma pacing round the kitchen. The moonlight hit her face in exactly the right way and Regina was mesmerized at how someone so sleep deprived could still look so beautiful. Her thoughts were buried at the back of her mind when Emma spoke to her.

"We didn't mean to wake you, sorry," Emma said as she rocked a crying Henry back and forth.

"I'm used to it," Regina said as she stood on her tippy toes to reach a glass. She filled it with water before turning back to Emma.

"Come on," Emma cooed, "mommy is here, no need to cry."

"Emma, you've been up with him every night since you got here. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll soothe him, you're no used to him worn out."

"It's fine," Emma said with a smile that somehow didn't reach her eyes.

"I insist, Emma."

"I can do this!" Emma snapped making Henry cry harder.

Regina knew Emma could do it. The blonde had done nothing but try to prove herself since the moment she walked through the front door. Even before she could unpack what little she had in the way of belongings, she was heating up Henry's dinner and making them both some coffee.

The next morning Regina had woken of her own accord and not by her alarm or Henry. When she had sat up in bed, the first thing she noticed was the smell of food wafting through her bedroom door. She had followed the smell to find Emma trying her best not to burn the eggs and bacon whilst Henry laid on his play-mat with Lola besides him.

"What's this?" Regina asked.

"Breakfast," Emma chirped. "Is bacon and eggs okay?"

"That's fine," Regina said as she sat at the kitchen island. "You didn't have to."

"I did."

Regina smiled at the memory of that morning, to her it felt like she finally had a family. Something to hold onto.

"Emma, you've done nothing but prove yourself since you got here, both me and Henry know you can do this," Regina said. "But my statement stills stands, you're no used to us sleep deprived."

Emma ducked her head. She knew Regina was right, she had hardly stopped to take a breather since she had stepped foot inside the apartment. The blonde handed Henry over to Regina and once he saw the smile on the brunettes face he stopped crying immediately.

"Look," Emma said as she collapsed on the sofa, "he hates me. That's why he was crying."

Regina sat down beside Emma who was on the verge of tears, "Emma, he doesn't hate you."

"He does. I try and do what you do, but I can never stop him crying and he, like, stops -" Emma babbled.

Lola padded over to the duo to see what the commotion was and nuzzled into Emma's side when she saw the blonde upset.

Henry was now fast asleep, so Regina placed him in his play-pen and put a blanket over him before sitting down beside Emma, pulling the blonde into a side hug. She rubbed the blondes shoulder with her thumb and absentmindedly placed a kiss in blonde locks.

"They were right." Emma's words were only just loud enough for Regina to hear.

"Who was right about what, dear?"

Emma explained to Regina about the time she had been around 4 months pregnant and Shannon and her gang had told her every day for a month that she would be a rubbish mother and that she should put the kid into the system. The older woman could vaguely remember a time when Emma was doubting herself about the pregnancy, and she could never understand why; now she did.

"Don't listen to them. How do you think I felt? I was stuck with a newborn and a million books telling me how to do everything in ten different ways," Regina said. "You've just got to throw them out and figure out your own way."

"You really had the pregnancy books?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. The woman at the counter must have thought I was crazy when I said I wasn't expecting," she said with a laugh.

Emma couldn't help but laugh along with the older woman as the scenario formed in her mind. It was another thing she had missed; Regina laugh. No matter what mood you were in, if you could get her to laugh then you instantly felt better, it was like a drug Emma had somehow lived without.

The blonde inched closer to Regina, she was warmer than any half empty bed would ever be. Emma felt safe in the embrace of her friend, it felt like the world outside their little bubble was non-existent and nothing could harm them.

"Comfy, dear?"

Emma nodded into Regina's embrace. She didn't want to speak, she just wanted to sleep. Regina's free hand found a blanket that had been left on the arm of the sofa from earlier that evening and she draped it over the two of them.

"Good night, Emma," she said as she placed a kiss on the blonde locks again. The brunette waited until Emma's breathing had evened out and soft snores sounded, a sign that the blonde was surely asleep, before speaking again, "I love you."

* * *

Emma didn't know how they had done it, but when the blonde woke up a few hours later they were both laid down on the sofa, Emma being Regina little spoon. She knew this was what she wanted; Henry and Regina. It was all she had wanted since she had laid eyes on the brunette over a year and a half ago. She sighed at how long she had known the other woman and a sense of guilt washed over her knowing that if she hadn't gone to prison things would be a lot different than they are now.

Regina's grasp on Emma's waist tightened as she stirred a little before drifting back into a dream fueled sleep. Emma stiffened at the contact, she wasn't used to it. No one had held her like this in a very long while, and Emma winced at the thought of it maybe being Fin. She made am attempt to get up, but even in her sleep Regina felt the loss of contact and pulled the blonde back down.

Suddenly the morning cries of a hungry Henry filled the apartment and Regina shot up at the sudden noise, knocking Emma off the sofa with a thud. "W- what happened?" she stammered.

Emma got up from the floor with a laugh, "Henry got hungry is what happened."

Regina pulled the grey blanket around her as Emma picked Henry up from his play-pen, he stopped crying straight away when he saw the smile on the blonde face and immediately started to pull on her blonde locks. The older woman's heart melted at the sight and she realized how quickly she had become used to the little family unit they had going on, even if neither of the women voiced their happiness about it.

"Why don't you get him changed and I'll make us some breakfast," Regina said with a smile.

An hour later and the trio were sat around Regina's dining room table, Henry sitting on the brunettes lap as Emma scoffed down her breakfast. The older woman had made the blondes favorite, pancakes, and she was less than happy when Emma had insisted that Henry should try a little bit.

"I heard what you said last night,"Emma said as she gathered the plates.

"See, all you needed was a good-"

"No," Emma interrupted. "Well, kinda yeah. But I heard the other thing too."

Regina's eyes widened, she knew that Emma was talking about. They hadn't spoke about the time those three words had slipped out at Henry's birth, panic rose in the older woman thinking she had ruined everything.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Emma said as she placed the dishes in the sink. She took a deep breath before turning around to face Regina, she looked at the other woman in the eyes before speaking again, "I love you, too."

"You do?"

The blonde pushed herself off the kitchen counter and moved towards Regina, "Yeah. Remember the thing I wanted to tell you when I got out?"

Regina blushed when Henry pulled her pajama top a little too low revealing her black lace bra. "Henry," she sighed as she pulled her top back up. She set Henry down on the floor with his toys knowing that Lola would keep an eye on him for a moment whilst they talked. "Sorry," she said quietly as she joined Emma in the kitchen.

"Quiet a nice view," Emma said with a smirk.

Regina pushed the younger woman with her shoulder, "Shut up, Swan."

"Never."

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"Straight to the serious stuff, I see," Emma said with a laugh. "Remember I said there was something I wanted to tell you? But I wanted to wait until I got out?"

"Yes."

"It was that. I had a more elaborate speech planned with dinner and wine, but you beat me too it the day Henry was born."

Regina blushed at the memory. It was the first time she had heard Emma mention it since the words had involuntary left her mouth.

"You don't need to be scared, Regina. I felt exactly the same back then, I was just too much of a coward to say it back."

"And now?" Regina asked.

Emma moved so she was standing in front of Regina, she put one arm either side of the brunette, trapping her. Green eyes looked to plump lips and then to Regina's eyes that were dark with desire. The older womans breathing hitched as Emma closed the distance between them and her eyes fluttered shut when cold, thin lips pressed against her own. Her hands strayed from her sides and automatically found their rightful place on Emma's waist. The kiss was soft and sent shocks down Regina's spine, it was everything she had ever wanted from Emma and more.

Emma pulled her lips from Regina, but rested her forehead on the other womans instead of completely pulling away. "That's now," Emma said with a shaky breath.

All Regina could do was smile. She was happy. In this one tiny, fleeting moment she was happier than she had ever been.

* * *

 **A/N: I am really toying with the idea of ending it here. I know I said I had some stuff planned, but some stuff happened yesterday regarding prison and lawyers and it's kinda made me lose the love I had for this fic. I don't know what to do.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**So.. I came back because a lot of people wanted me to carry on and I didn't want to disappoint all you lovely readers who have taken time to read the crap I have somehow written. Thank you for all your lovely comments, and enjoy! PS: I'm pretty sure that adult onesies weren't around in '05 but once I got a vision in my head, it had to be written.**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve, 2005.**

Over the past few days Emma had spent her time making the apartment look more Christmassy whilst Regina was working, the brunette was less than pleased when she saw the giant Santa sitting in the corner of her bedroom. She commanded Emma to move it else where, or even better to take the damn thing back to where it came from. The blonde had complied and taken it to the living room where it now stood next to their Christmas tree.

Whilst Regina had been working all day, Emma had been making the most of her time alone with Henry and wrapping the last of the presents she had got for them. She had to admit, she had maybe gone a little overboard with Henry's gifts but it was his first Christmas so how could she not. She knew Regina had got him quite a few presents also.

When Regina walked in the door at 4:30 pm, Emma had just finished wrapping the last of the presents... she thought it was pointless because they were to be opened now, on Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas," Emma shouted when she heard the door click shut.

Regina kicked her heels off at the door with a smile and dumped her bags on the dining table as she passed. She could remember last Christmas fondly, how lonely it was but it was nothing new to her then. What was new to her was now; she had people who loved her to spend Christmas with and the brunette wouldn't lie when she said she was a little nervous.

"I got you something," Emma said as she held a present out to her.

Regina shook her head at the blonde in front of her, "I'm pretty sure they are to be opened in the morning, dear."

"Nope," Emma said with a smirk. "It's a Christmas Eve present."

The older woman sighed as she carefully tore the paper, the blonde laughed at how she daintily she opened the present and Regina could only imagine what Emma would be like in the morning. _God, it'll be like having two children_ she thought to herself.

Regina looked down at the red fabric, and at first she couldn't figure out what the damn thing was supposed to be until Emma took the folded clothes from the brunette and held them against her own body, revealing what it was. The print on the front was a Santa outfit, but not as sexy as Regina would like it.

"Christmas pajama's," she said proudly. "Me and Henry have some too. It's tradition."

Regina stared at the one piece of clothing. Of course she had heard of onesies, but she would never in her life wear one. She preferred her trusty silk pajamas or more recently, Emma's body draped over her own. She looked from the item to the Emma's eyes, she hated the way they were lit up at the idea of her wearing it but she couldn't break the womans heart.

"I love it," she lied.

"You hate it, don't you?" Emma said as she let her arms drop to her sides. "Don't lie to me."

Regina bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, but for you I'd wear it."

The younger woman tossed the item at Regina and told her to go and change. Yes, it was hours away before either of the women were tired enough to go to bed, but what Regina didn't know was that Emma had the whole evening planned. 10 minutes later, Regina had foregone all makeup and left her bedroom feeling idiotic. Why the hell anyone wore these she had no idea, but the idea seemed to make Emma happy and that's all she wanted. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Emma in her own pajamas, thankfully a onesie, but instead of a Santa version she had a reindeer.

"I look stupid," Regina said.

Emma turned round to face the other woman, "You look adorable." She made her way over to where Regina was standing with a defeated look on her face. She placed a chaste kiss on the other womans lips before placing her hands on Regina's hips, bringing her flush against her own body. She looked into the dark brown eyes that held so much love. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas to you too, my queen," Emma said with a smile before turning back to tend to their dinner.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"Sleeping," Emma replied. "But dinner is nearly done so I'll wake him up soon."

The brunette turned on her heels and headed straight to the spare room where Henry was likely to be, and when she got to the crib she saw the 5 month old in a two-piece pajama set that had Christmas tree's and snowmen printed all over. But the boy was far from sleeping, he had somehow got himself into a sitting position playing with his favorite teddy, his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Regina and he clapped his hands as an instruction to be picked up.

"How is my little prince?" Regina said as she picked him up. She placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his blanket and teddy. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

The only response she got was clapping and a smile that spread across his face.

The rest of the evening flew by. Emma had cooked them meatballs and pasta for dinner, milk and plain pasta for Henry, and then she wanted to sit on the sofa for the rest of the evening watching a marathon of Christmas movies; _Elf_ , _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and _It's Santa Clause_ were on the must watch list with an added bonus of having time to watch _The Grinch_.

They had put Henry to bed around 9 in the hopes that he would sleep through the night... and then they were alone. The first movie they watched after Henry had fallen asleep was _It's Santa Clause_ , but Regina wasn't really interested in the movie. She looked down to Emma, whose head was in her lap watching the TV screen intently, and twisted her blonde hair through her fingers.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are pajamas on Christmas Eve a tradition?" she asked.

Emma paused the movie before laying on her back, her green eyes boring into hazel ones. "I had this foster family when I was about 11, probably the nicest ones I ever had. I got there, like, a week before Christmas or something and I wasn't really expecting anything from them because all the other homes I had been in just didn't do Christmas or you got a few sweets, nothing major. But their own kid, Harrison I think he was called, came up to me on Christmas Eve and gave me a present which turned out to be pajamas. That night we had dinner and then all got changed and we watched Christmas movies. It was the best Christmas I had as a kid, and I always swore that when I had my own we would have new pajamas every year and we'd always watch movies before bed."

Regina smiled as Emma told her the story, her heart warmed at what she was telling her. But she knew Emma had been in the foster system her whole life, and that's why she wanted to make this the best Christmas she ever had. Regina herself had never really had a bad Christmas, her parents had always bought her whatever she wanted; even the year she had begged for a pony, her father had gone and bought her one much to her mothers distaste. As a child she had never really thought about how people like Emma had spent their Christmas, she was happier showing and sharing her presents with her best friend, Jamie.

The worst Christmas the older woman had was the first Christmas she had spent without her beloved father. He had been having heart problems a few months before, but on December 2nd, 1989 he had died of a heart attack in the hospital. Her mother hadn't really done anything different, she had a decorator in to put up the decorations and had her chef prepare a 3 course meal for them both. That year it had just been her and her mother, and it was then she made a promise to her older self to spend Christmas alone because it wasn't worth the pain.

"I get to pick the pajamas next year," Regina said after Emma had stopped speaking. "I am not having another one of these damn things."

"You look hot," Emma said with a smirk.

"Stupid is what I look. Although I'm glad you didn't give me yours, those antlers would be driving me crazy."

Emma turned on her side, her attention solely on the TV screen once again, "Shh, movie time," she said before pressing play on the remote.

* * *

 **Christmas Day, 2005.**

"Regina, wake up," Emma whispered.

Currently, the hour was more than ungodly. Henry was still asleep, he had thankfully slept through the night, but Emma, well she had been wide awake since 3 am.

When 5 am rolled around, she couldn't bare to be by herself anymore, so the plan was to wake Regina up. Emma had been planning Christmas for months, she had a list of things she wanted to do with her small family, but the thing on the top of the list was to make sure that Regina didn't spend a minute alone.

Last night had been the best Christmas Eve both women have had in a long while. They watched all the movies that Emma wanted to, finishing around 11 pm. But despite the late hour and that fact she had been up most of the day, Emma still had bundles of energy and refused to go to bed. Regina had made them both a hot chocolate, with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, and some how got the blonde to at least sit in the bed.

Emma smiled at the not so distant memory of her trying to do a sexy striptease for Regina with her damned onesie and failing miserably, Regina ending up in hysterics when Emma tripped over her own feet and fell of the bed with a thud. The blonde brushed it off as part of the act and carried on, but made a mental note to never buy one ever again. A little over an hour later and both woman were coming down from a high with heavy breaths and warm bodies, their onesies discarded somewhere in the room.

"Wake up," Emma repeated a little louder.

Regina pulled the covers up over her face and rolled onto her side.

The blonde dragged herself out from underneath the covers, the cold air hitting her naked body making her shiver, and crawled the short distance to where Regina was laying. She straddled the brunettes waist and pulled the covers down so she could see Regina face. "Wake up," she insisted.

One of Regina's eyes opened but when all she could see was the dark outline of Emma sitting on her she closed it, knowing that it was far too early to be awake. "What time is it?" she groaned.

"5:08 am," Emma said proudly.

"Go back to sleep," Regina moaned as she pulled the covers back over her. "And get off me so _I_ can sleep."

Emma shook her head before realizing Regina couldn't see her, "Nope, never."

"You're a child," Regina mumbled.

"But you love me," Emma quipped as she pulled the covers back down from Regina's face.

Regina sighed as she looked at the silhouette of Emma. She didn't need to see every dimple, every freckle, every scar to know that the woman sitting on her was beautiful. Emma could be 80 years old with a million wrinkles and dentures but she would still be beautiful to her, she would still be the woman she loved.

She sat up, Emma still straddling her, and her hands found Emma's hips, goosebumps covering the blondes skin. The closer she was to Emma, the more evident the happiness was in the bright green eyes that stared into her dark ones. One hand left Emma's hip and found it's way to the younger womans cheek before Regina pressed her lips against thin ones.

Emma lowered Regina so she was laying down again, one of arms holding her upper body up so she wouldn't crush the other woman and the other hand on Regina's hip. She bit Regina's bottom lip which earned her a guttural moan, the moan itself sent heat straight to the blondes core and she knew Regina would be wet and waiting. As Emma's hand moved from the older womans hip to her center, a cry shot through the apartment... Henry was awake.

The blonde rolled off Regina and to her own side of the bed, "The kid has shitty timing," she groaned.

Regina laughed at how disappointed Emma was before going to pull on her pajamas, but before the silk could even touch her olive-toned skin Emma was telling her to put the onesie back on; it was Christmas Day after all.

* * *

The morning had gone well to Emma's standards, they were almost through everything on her list. After opening the presents, Emma had forced them all to get dressed, Regina was happy to get out of her pajama's because she never had to wear them again, and they all went for a walk; Lola included. They had ended up in Central Park when it had started to snow lightly and the blonde mentally ticked that item of her list. She had bought hot chocolate for her and Regina in a flask, milk for Henry, because in Emma's mind no coffee shop would be open on Christmas Day; she was later proven wrong by Regina.

After the walk round the park they headed back to the apartment where Emma was happy to start cooking their Christmas dinner. She had left Regina and Henry in the living room playing with his new toys and a Christmas DVD on in the background. When the vegetables were prepped and the turkey in the oven, Emma took glanced into the room and saw Henry and Regina sitting on the floor playing with his firetruck. She used her new camera, a present from Regina with her words sticking in her head _'a moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever'_ , and she took a picture of them both.

The shutter sound from the camera caught Regina's attention and she looked up to Emma with a smile. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked.

"I'm good," Emma replied before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Emma sat on the kitchen island before flicking through the pictures she had already taken throughout the day, family picture on their morning outside, Henry playing in the snow with Lola, her and Regina. Her heart warmed at one photo she didn't know had been taken but she knew when it had been shot; she had been walking by herself, pushing Henry in his stroller, for all of two minutes with Lola padding along beside her. Regina said she would catch them up because she had a stone in her shoe, now Emma was guessing it was a cover to take the photo.

The family she had with Henry and Regina was all Emma had ever wanted since the day she got tossed back into the foster system at three years old. All the blonde had ever wanted was someone to love her and someone for her to love, and after a more than rough year she finally had it within her reach. Yet there was that one thought at the back of her head that was telling her that she would somehow screw it up, that she would somehow lose them both.

Stuck in her own thoughts, Emma hadn't seen or heard Regina walk into the kitchen and sit next to her until she spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay, Emma?" she asked.

Emma looked up from the small screen on the camera and to Regina with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Just a few thoughts stuck in my head, but I'm good, I promise."

"Talk to me," Regina said softly, when Emma shook her head and looked back down to the camera in her hands she spoke again. "Emma, talk to me. Please."

"It's stupid."

"Nothing you say to me will sound stupid," Regina said, she slid off of the worktop and stood between Emma's legs. "Unless you want me to wear those damned pajamas again, then please keep those thoughts to yourself."

"It's just that, well, ever since I was a kid I've wanted a family and now I have one there is this stupid voice in my head convincing me that I'm somehow gonna lose it all and I'll be alone again."

Regina could hardly deny that she had the same fears, she was waiting for the day she came home from work to find Emma and Henry gone because they realized that they could have something better than her. "You're not going to lose me, Emma," Regina said as her hands found their rightful place of Emma's hips. "I love you, so does Henry. We're a family, or so I hope. The only way you're getting rid of me is if you throw me out of my own apartment, and quite frankly I'm pretty sure I am stronger than you."

"But-"

"There are no buts about it," Regina interrupted. "I love you and I'm going not going anywhere."


	13. Authors Note

I don't normally just post something like this, but I just wanted to let you all know that I have deleted the last two chapters that I posted. I couldn't see a way forward and I was honestly so sleep deprived when I wrote them both I really didn't know what I was doing.

I am working on a new chapter for you all, but I'm not sure when it will be done. I'm not feeling too good mentally and I am honestly finding it hard to get out of bed in a morning and do everyday activities, this and the fact that I have six shifts at work this week is really draining the life out of me. I wanted to let you all know because I didn't think it was fair to leave you all wondering when the next chapter was coming **.**

I'll see you all soon with a new chapter and I hope you're all okay. I appreciate the love for this fic and that you have all taken time out of your day to read.

Beth.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**The new chapter as promised, sorry it's taken so long. I just want to thank everyone who was kind enough to send me a message or comment wishing me well, I know it will take some time but I'm sure I'll get there. So thank you everyone for sticking with me! Hope I've done it justice.**

* * *

"I want to take you out," Emma said randomly when the small family were eating their dinner one evening in early April.

The idea had completely thrown Regina, and whilst she was getting used to Henry and Emma being called her own little family she hadn't stopped for one minute to think that she was actually dating Emma because being with the younger woman felt natural, like this is where she was meant to be. After Emma confessed her feelings for the brunette the day after their night on the sofa, they had just fell into a routine, neither of them had really stopped to think about what they were doing; until now.

"Y-you do?" Regina replied as she placed her cutlery on her near-empty plate.

Emma placed a piece of the smoky chicken in her mouth before replying. "Yeah. I mean-"

"Don't chew with your mouth full, dear," Regina interrupted.

Emma swallowed her food quickly and mentally recalled how many times she had managed to piss Regina off with her bad table manners. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose, it was more to do with the fact Emma had been in places where you didn't stop eating to talk, because if you did someone else managed to swipe your food from you and you were left hungry; so as a child she had managed to do both tasks at the same time.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled as she followed suit with Regina earlier actions and placed her knife and fork on her plate. "As I was saying, we never really did the first date thing, so yeah, I wanna take you out."

"What about Henry?" Regina asked, sipping at her wine as she looked over to the growing child in the highchair.

"We get a sitter."

"A stranger?"

Emma laughed, "I'm not plucking a random kid off the streets and giving them 20 bucks, Regina, I'm not that stupid."

"Who then? It's not like we both have family members lining up to help us."

Even though Emma knew Regina was trying to be hurtful with her words, it hit her in the wrong way. The brunette was right, neither of them had anyone they could really call family. Regina had a mother whom she hadn't had anything to do with since she was 20, no matter how much the woman tried to make up for her mistakes in the past and, well, Emma was an orphan. She grew up in the foster system, she never had parents or a stable home; in fact this was the most stable home she could recall before being given back into the system at three years old.

"Laney," Emma stated.

"Your old boss from the coffee shop?"

Even though Regina had said that she should be staying home with Henry, Emma had been going against the older womans wishes and had been in contact with Laney from the coffee shop. She felt horrible that Regina was working 40 plus hours a week and bringing in the only wage, but even though the blonde could never make as much as Regina, she wanted to bring in something.

"Yeah."

"But you haven't seen her since you quit," Regina said.

Emma spooned some of the puree into Henry's mouth as she spoke, "She said I can work a few days a week. Me and Henry have been to see her at the shop, so she's not a stranger to him. She's good with him too."

"Emma, I'm not sure. I don't -"

"Regina, it's one night. She can come here, we'll be gone two hours, three hours max."

* * *

Regina stared at her reflection in the mirror, nervous about the night ahead of her. Yes, they had technically been together a while, but doing the whole 'date night' idea made the older woman feel queasy, she hadn't been out on a successful date since her early college years; but even then it was normally a date in a club where alcohol was around to make her feel more comfortable about the situation.

"You look fine," Emma said, making her presence in the room known.

Instead of replying, the brunette just stared harder at her reflection hoping in some way that something could change; but nothing did. She turned to face the blonde and the sight blew her away. Gone were the jeans and the over-sized sweaters, and here was the dark red, form-fitting dress and heels.

"You look beautiful, Emma," she managed to say.

"This old thing?" Emma scoffed, "It was at the back of the wardrobe, I haven't-"

"Be quiet, Swan."

Emma had seen the worry on Regina's face when she had come into the room, she had tried so hard to make the older woman feel at ease with tonight, but it seemed like nothing she did could change the womans feelings. She had thought about cancelling, but she wanted to spend time with Regina without her son needing every second of her attention.

The blonde walked the short distance to Regina, whose shoe-less feet were firmly stuck to the ground, and placed her hands on their rightful place at the slim waist. Without her own heels, Regina was a damn sight shorter than Emma, which the blonde loved. She looked down and caught the chocolate eyes with her own, Regina didn't need to say anything because her eyes said it all.

"It'll be okay. It's just dinner," Emma said.

"I know. I'm just being silly, I'm sorry."

Emma caught Regina's lips in a searing kiss. Nothing else needed saying, not even the three words _I love you_ , because the kiss said it all. It was a promise, for now and for the future. It was Emma letting Regina know that everything would be okay, that nothing bad would happen, not now, not ever.

* * *

Dinner had been amazing. Everything had gone to plan like Emma had hoped. She just wished they hadn't left the restaurant when they did, because then she wouldn't have been sitting in a hospital room willing for Regina to make it through the night. Emma had gone over every detail of the past hours, trying to figure out if Regina knew something bad was going to happen, but each time she did she ended up in tears knowing that their first date might be their last.

 _"Emma, this place is beautiful," Regina said with a smile._

 _"I know, and so are you."_

 _"Ever the charmer, Swan."_

 _"That's me, charming."_

 _The couple looked over the menu before the waiter came over and took their order. Emma ordered medium-rare steak and Regina ordered the chicken special. The waiter came back a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses for the women, and they were soon drinking and all Regina's worries were slowly fading away._

 _"Why were you so worried about tonight?" Emma asked._

 _"The last date I went on ended badly and I haven't been on one since. I didn't want something bad to happen to you."_

 _Emma smiled. She was so happy to be with Regina, because before her no one had really ever cared for her, no one had ever really loved her and she had never loved anyone back. Being with Regina felt natural, like this was what she was born to do; be a mom to Henry and a lover to Regina. "Nothing will happen to me, Regina. I'm tough as nails."_

 _Their food arrived shortly after, as did their second bottle of wine. Emma tried not to eat too quickly like she would if she was at home, but some habits were hard to break. Regina watched as the blonde in front of her demolished her dinner, she ate like a child but it would be weird for Emma to eat in any other way._

 _"You eat like a child," Regina said as she stabbed her fork in the side salad._

 _Emma swallowed her mouthful before speaking, "But you love me."_

 _With a smile, Regina replied. "That I do, Swan."_

Emma wished that she had some kind of superpower to heal Regina, but no amount of staring at the still body on the hospital bed would change anything. Only the doctors, but it seemed like they had just forgotten about them both. Emma's eyes dropped for a brief second and she winced when she sat up straight, the pain from the whiplash spreading through her neck and shoulders. She couldn't sleep now, she needed to be awake when Regina woke up.

The blonde took Regina's hand in her own and kissed the grazed knuckles. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry."

 _"Come on, let's go for a walk," Emma said as they were leaving the restaurant._

 _"We have to get back to Henry."_

 _"Laney can survive for another hour, I'm sure he hasn't thrown a frat party."_

 _The women soon found themselves walking across the Brooklyn Bridge, neither of them had really kept track of how far they had walked, they were just happy with each others company. The bridge was beautiful, fairy-lights were covering the sides and lit up the landmark like it was ready for a scene from a romantic film._

But life isn't a film, it's real. Emma knew that all too well, because if life was a film Regina would wake up when Emma kissed her; God knows Emma had tried everything.

 _"Thank you for tonight, Emma," Regina said as they looked over to New York, the lights illuminating the sky._

 _"I told you nothing bad would happen to me," the blonde said with a smile. "Come on, lets get a cab back home."_

 _Being born and growing up in New York, Regina had mastered the art of hailing a cab before she was 15. They got into the first cab that pulled up and told the cab driver the address of Regina's apartment. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled the older woman closer. Regina snuggled into Emma's side, the warmth from the younger woman warming her up._

 _'This is where I want to be,' Regina thought to herself._

No one saw it coming. How could they? A drunk driver trying to be clever and jumping a red light at top speed. The yellow cab had been flipped over multiple times, it was a miracle that any of them were even alive, even if one of them was laying unconscious on a hospital bed.

Regina and the cab driver had got the worst of it, the car hit the side they were on, whereas Emma had a few cuts and bruises along with whiplash and a headache. The doctors had told her that they needed her to stay in overnight to monitor her condition, but she discharged herself and went straight to Regina's side.

The blonde had been at the older womans side ever since she had gotten out of surgery an hour ago. She couldn't help but blame herself, if she hadn't taken her out this would never have happened. They could be at home with Henry.

 _Henry._

With everything that had happened she had completely forgotten about her own son. The blonde dug through her bag for her cell and dialed Lacey's number hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep on her sofa.

 _"Emma?"_ Laney said when she finally answered the phone, her voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah, it's me. Is Henry okay?"

 _"He's fine, but you were supposed to be back hours ago."_

"I'm sorry, it's ju-" Emma couldn't finish her sentence, she was having a hard time believing that Regina was in the state she was in, so how could she explain it to someone over the phone?

Laney heard the worry in Emma's voice, she didn't need telling that something bad had happened. _"Are you and Regina okay?"_

"I- I can't lose her," Emma said, her voice breaking.

 _"Emma, what happened exactly?"_

"There was a crash," Emma said. She cleared her throat before speaking again, "Her side was hit, it's bad - she hasn't woken up yet."

 _"I'll be there as-"_

"No. Don't. Henry doesn't need to see her like this."

 _"I don't care what you say, I'm coming."_

Before Emma could even answer the other woman, the phone call had ended. The blonde sat back in the chair, bringing her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her thoughts drifted to the first time she had seen Regina, the first time they spoke and how their friendship had started. Everything used to be fine, now it had all gone to shit.

It felt like hours had passed until Laney showed up with a sleeping Henry in his car seat. Even though Emma didn't want Henry to see Regina in this state, she was glad to have her friend there, it was a shoulder to cry on.

"It's my fault," Emma said, holding back the tears that would undoubtedly flow later on.

"Emma, look at me," Laney said. When Emma's eyes didn't meet hers, she put her fingers under her chin and guided the blondes gaze to hers. "No matter what you say, none of this was your fault. Okay? Say it Emma."

"I- it's not my fault."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**First of all... sorry for being an ass and taking so long to update. I'm not going to lie, it's probably not the best thing I've ever written but it's done. I was going to post it yesterday, but it was my birthday so I had no time to sit down... I think the first time I gave myself a break yesterday was when I got in at 3:30am after a day of drinking, not my best choice, but Happy Birthday to me! Enjoy the chapter, review are always welcome.**

* * *

The smell of coffee woke Emma up the next morning. She had somehow managed to get a few hours of sleep in the tiny hospital chair after Laney had left around 3am with Henry. The blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and adjusted to the bright surroundings of her partners hospital room.

"It's crappy hospital coffee, but it'll wake you up a little," Laney said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile that was far from reaching her green eyes.

Emma took the styrofoam cup from her friend and inhaled the bitter taste. Her eyes landed on Henry who was happy playing with his toys on the floor a few feet away. Her heart broke, she knew that Regina thought of Henry as her own son and for him to lose the older woman would be horrible. He looked up at Emma and paused from crashing a fire truck and a red car together and smiled at his mother.

The blonde put the white cup down on the nearest surface and moved to sit on the floor next to Henry. Laney sat down in the seat Emma had vacated and watched the two of them together. The Emma Swan she knew three years ago was far from mommy-material, but the blonde woman sitting on the floor with her son was the very same person; two very different people had changed Emma and Laney would the first person to admit it was for the better.

"Hey, kid," Emma said. "How you doing?"

Henry picked his favorite blue car up and shoved it into Emma's face; a silent command that he wanted her to play with him, a command she was all too happy to play along with. She took the car from his tiny hand and started to make car engine noises as she ran it along the floor, Henry laughing along with her and following her moves with his fire truck and his own version of what the vehicle sounded like.

Whilst Emma was pushing the car around the floor, she didn't see the puzzled look Henry gave her. Something in his instincts told him that his mother was sad so he threw his toy away and crawled over to her. Once he was in her lap he placed his tiny hands on her cheeks and gave her his best smile.

"Shall we go and see 'Gina?" Emma asked. She knew Henry couldn't really understand the question, but when he smiled at the mention of the older womans name, she stood up, taking her son with her.

Emma sat down on the bed with Henry sitting in front of her, her grip on him was probably a little too tight, but she didn't want to risk him crawling over the older woman and injuring her more.

Henry looked over to Emma, he couldn't understand why Regina wasn't her smiling, bubbly self. Usually she was awake by now, but she was still sleeping.

"'Gina had an accident, kid," Emma said. "But she loves you, and I love you."

"Mama?" Henry said as he turned to look at Emma.

Emma's eyes filled with tears; Henry's first word. It was the first day she hadn't been fully in his life and she had missed one of his big milestones. Her heart sank when she knew that there would be a very big possibility that she wouldn't be there for anything else, but the blonde suddenly felt scared because she hadn't been with Henry on her own before; not fully. Regina had always been there in the morning and at a night time, Emma just had to survive throughout the day. The older woman knew everything about her son, more than she could possibly know and quite frankly that scared Emma shitless.

* * *

April passed by slowly with Regina's condition remaining stable but with no signs of her waking up. Emma stayed in the hospital room every night and spent most of her day there too, the nurses had bought her a little bed to sleep on so she wasn't sleeping on the chair every night - Emma had admitted to herself that the bed wasn't that much comfier. Because of Regina's condition, her firm had taken Henry on for a few hours a day in their day care. Laney had to force her home most nights for a shower and a decent meal, but the blonde was soon back with Regina for the rest of the night; some nights Henry came too, but Emma didn't really want to subject him to staying longer than he needed.

During the second week of May, Emma slept in Regina's bed by herself for the very first time, she had been alone there before but she always knew Regina was coming home in the next few hours, this time it was different. For Emma to sleep there by herself felt odd, and she had hardly been able to sleep so when Henry woke in the middle of the night she had bought him into bed with her so she didn't feel so alone.

Soon, May was turning into June and Emma was getting desperate. Regina's condition had remained stable since she had been admitted, but there was still no sign of her waking up. The blonde tried everything, she read her favorite book aloud, she played her favorites music albums, she talked to her but nothing seemed to work. Everyday she hoped that it would be today, the day she would finally woke up but each night she went to bed disappointed in herself for getting her hopes up. By the time June was coming to a close, Emma was getting to the point of giving up, she didn't know how much longer she could carry on for.

Throughout the Regina-less months, Emma was relived that she wasn't the only one finding it hard to live without the brunette. She had spent many nights talking to Jamie about anything and everything. It helped knowing someone else was finding it as hard as she was and she knew that if she ever did give up, then her friend never would; at least Regina wouldn't lose everything.

* * *

Regina had been comatose for nearly three months by the time it came to Henry's first birthday. Emma struggled because she wasn't a party planner, that was Regina job, but even so she wanted it to be her, Henry and Laney; to have a party for Henry's birthday without the older woman felt odd and quite frankly wrong.

The day had passed by pleasantly despite the circumstances. Henry opened what few presents Emma had bought him, and the ones Laney bought over too. They had spent the morning playing with the new toys and watching cartoons, but when lunch came around they headed out to the park for fresh air and some street vendor food.

Emma sat on the bench with Henry's half eaten hot dog as she watched him play in the sand pit with Laney, everything seemed perfect. Henry was having a good time even though he didn't really understand what his birthday actually meant but he enjoyed his new toys to say the least. The only thing that could make the day better was for Regina to be here, and no matter how much Laney had tried convincing her, Emma still partially saw the accident as her fault.

The blonde quickly wiped away the hot tears before her friend could see them and looked to the time on her watch. It was time for them to see Regina, Emma had promised her son that he would get to see her and who was she to break a promise on her sons birthday. She gathered Henry's belongings and said their goodbyes to Laney before getting a taxi to the hospital.

After visiting nearly everyday for the past three months, Emma knew the hospital like the back of her hand. She didn't need to ask where to find the little corner shop or where the cafeteria was; she had everything covered within the first week. The elevator seemed to take forever getting to the third floor, but when the metal doors finally opened Henry and Emma were met with the smiling face of Jamie.

"Emma, hey," she said.

Emma stepped out of the elevator but didn't let the doors close, the other woman was clearly about to go somewhere. "How's she doing?"

"Good, a lot better."

There was a sparkle in the other womans eyes; perhaps it was hope or happiness, Emma couldn't really tell. But she knew that something was pulling her towards the hospital room. Between carrying Henry and his bag, Emma managed to speed walk to the dreaded room, but the sight she was met with was something she wasn't expecting.

It felt like the world had stopped, over the months no amount of pleading or praying helped her cause, it never woke Regina up. But today of all days, Henry's birthday, a day Regina would have torn through New York not to miss was the day she woke up. She should have known that nothing would stop the older woman but to see Regina was sitting up in her bed, talking amicably with her doctor was the best present she could have asked for on such a special day.

"'ina!" Henry said with a smile.

His little voice was all it took for Regina to turn her head and notice them, "Henry," she sighed.

Henry started to struggle out of Emma's arms, but instead of putting him on the ground so he could crawl over, she closed the small distance between them. Emma's hand found Regina's and it was warm; she could recount many times when she had spoken to the older woman and held her hand, but it had always been cold. She never knew why, but she was just happy the flesh was warm again.

Brown eyes found green, Regina could see so much sadness that had been hiding behind them, the fear and hurt of being alone in the world once again. She moved to pull Emma in for a kiss, but Henry launched himself onto her and placed big, sloppy kisses on her face.

"'ina," he said with a grin. "Mama."

"You've grown Henry, so much," Regina said as she smoothed down his tasseled hair.

"I'll come back and finish our conversation later, Ms. Mills. You deserve some time with your family," the doctor said, breaking their little bubble.

When the door closed, the mumbling's of little Henry was the only sound to be heard. Neither woman knew what to say to each other, for Emma so much had happened for her and Henry; adventures in the park, nights where she had cried herself to sleep in fear of losing Regina, days where she had felt like running away from it all. Regina wanted to know it all, she just didn't know how to ask the hardest question of all - how are you?

Green eyes stared into brown ones as their owner wondered whether everything was supposed to happen like this, if this happening was part the road to both of their happy endings. The now bright eyes that had cried many tears were struggling to believe what they were seeing, but even if this was a dream, it is better than reality.

"Hi," Emma said, when she found the silence between them far too deafening.

"Hello, dear," Regina said with a smile.

Emma pressed her lips on Regina's in a desperate but long and passionate kiss, it was more than she had wanted over the past few months but knowing Regina would stay alive to see Henry grow up meant the world to her. When she broke the kiss, she pressed her head against Regina's and with a heavy sigh she spoke, "God I missed you, so freaking much."

"I never went anywhere, not really," Regina said with a smirk.

"It wasn't the -"

"I know, Emma. I was joking."

"I love you."

"I wuv you, too," Henry said with a smile.

"Me three," Regina said.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Okay, I suck. I know. It's okay to hate me, but hate my WiFi more. It's not been working for a while and tonight we finally got it fixed. Enjoy, and Happy New Year plus seven days.**

* * *

 **5 years later.**

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked as she walked into Regina's office.

The brunette looked up at her friend. From her blotchy eyes, it was clear she had spent some of her time crying, no amount of makeup could cover up the heartbreak she was feeling. But Regina was strong, she didn't need anyone - especially Emma Swan.

 _Love is weakness_ as her mother would have said to her. The saying had been drummed into her from a young age along with many others.

"I'm fine," she replied as she set her pen down.

In some ways it was true. She had finally accepted that it was over, that she would probably be alone for a while. But sometimes it felt like she would never be able to close the gaping hole in her heart that had been left by a certain blonde.

Jamie sat in the seat opposite Regina, "You've been crying."

"I'm _fine_ ," she insisted.

"Want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? We fought, she left, she never came back. So can we leave it at that, _please_?"

Both women knew that there was more to it than that, it just hurt to talk about it; mostly because it was all her fault. As much as she wanted to pass the blame onto Emma for being the one that actually left, it was Regina's fault that she had gone in the first place.

The reason for the fight was simple; simple and stupid, but it had still happened.

Their fight had ended up with pillows thrown across the apartment, piles of broken glasses and doors slammed. Words had been threatened and tears had been cried. But there was two similarities between the women after the fight had ended; both regretted what they had said to the other and they were both too stubborn and proud to apologize.

When there was nothing more than dead air between the women, Emma took a large duffle bag and stuffed clothes in it for her and Henry before telling him to get his shoes and coat on because they were leaving.

Regina hated herself for watching Emma leave and not stopping her, and it broke her heart further when she was left on her own with memories of Henry and Emma where ever she turned.

"Is she signing the papers?" Jamie asked.

"That's the only thing she _has_ contacted me about," Regina replied. "I sent her lawyer her copy, he said they'd be done and signed by Monday."

"What about Henry? You did adopt him, he's legally your son."

"He has his own free will to see me whenever he wants, but in the papers it states that she has to let me see him Friday until Sunday evening twice a month."

"That's bullshit."

"I know, but it's all she would agree to."

"So it's really over then?"

Regina sighed, "Yeah. It's really over."

* * *

 **10 months later.**

Regina walked up the stairs to Emma's apartment, it was her weekend to have Henry and like every other time she was hoping not to see Emma. Even 10 months in it was hard for the brunette and she often wondered if she would ever be truly over Emma. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and then took a step back and smoothed down the invisible creases in her blouse.

Emma opened the door and took a long look at the person knocking. "Hi," she said with a smile. "Henry isn't ready yet."

Regina stiffened at Emma's words, "I'll- um. I'll go wait in my car downstairs, he knows where I normally park." Just as she turned around to head back downstairs, their son came to the door with a smile on his face.

"Come in, mom," he said, then he looked to Emma, "That's okay, right? It's just mom."

Emma smiled sadly, "Yeah, that's fine kid. Come on in, Regina."

"I-"

"Regina, I'm not about to jump your bones and have my way with you," Emma joked. "It's _me_ , come in."

The older woman took a deep breath in, this was the first time she had been inside the apartment and she didn't really know what to expect. In her mind she was expecting the place to be untidy with mismatching furniture and a pile of unwashed dishes, but she was met with a spacious, tidy, tastefully decorated apartment. In reality, this apartment was more homely than they one they had all lived in together for six years.

"You have a lovely home, Ms. Swan," Regina said.

Emma could tell the older woman was uncomfortable and it wasn't just from the lack of her using her first name, it was more to do with the fact that Regina couldn't seem to meet Emma's eyes and looked anywhere but herself.

"How have you been?" Emma asked.

"Good. I've had a few new cases over the last few weeks."

"Still a hard-ass lawyer then?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Regina's lips when she heard the words that had started some of the best years of her life. "Yes, Ms. Swan, I am."

"I'm a bail-bonds woman now," Emma said, she was less than subtle in keeping the conversation going. "It's a good gig, pays well. Paid for this apartment, but I feel like I can really look after Henry now, but when he was born I was a mess and I-"

"You're rambling, dear."

"Sorry."

Regina smiled when she saw Henry coming out of what she assumed as his bedroom with his overnight bag. She let out a sigh when he said he was ready to go, she didn't know how much longer she could be in the presence of Emma without it bringing back more unwanted emotions.

"Ready to go, mom?" Henry said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yes," Regina said as she pulled Henry in for a hug. "Lets go."

"See you on Sunday, ma," Henry said as they left the apartment.

"Goodbye, Ms. Swan.

* * *

The weekend passed far too quickly for Regina's liking, she wished she could spend more time with her son and if that meant spending time with Emma then she would make the sacrifice of her emotional stability. They had done their usual mother-son breakfast morning and cooked together each morning, and as per Henry's request they visited the Museum of Natural History for the millionth time on the Sunday.

Regina hated dropping him back off at Emma's, there was always too much for them to do and a whole weekend wasn't enough. Usually she would walk the stairs to the second floor and watch him from the end of the corridor, but this week she saw him all the way to the front door. She couldn't understand why she had done it, but as soon as Henry knocked on the door, she regretted it.

"Hey kid," Emma said with a smile. "Have a good weekend?"

"Yeah," he shouted as he ran into the living room, dumping his backpack on the first available surface.

"I'm go-" Regina said as she motioned to the stairs.

"Actually, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Regina looked past Emma and to Henry who was already engrossed in his video game. "Sure."

Emma turned into the apartment, "Henry, I'm just going to speak to your mom outside, okay. Don't set fire to anything."

"'kay," he shouted back.

Emma stepped out the apartment and pulled the door shut, leaving it ajar so she could get back in.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Swan?"

The blonde leaned against the wall opposite to her apartment and wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked into Regina's dark eyes for the first time in a very long while, "Why did it never work out between us?"

"Ms. Swan-"

"Stop with the 'Ms. Swan', we were married for three years for fucks sake, Regina," Emma snapped.

Regina was taken aback with Emma snapping, she had only had a short temper when it came to things that mattered to her - something personal.

"Seriously, Regina," Emma said with a sigh. "I've spent the last 10 months blaming myself, blaming you, blaming the universe. Why didn't it work?"

Tears threatened to fall from Regina's eyes, she didn't understand why Emma wanted to talk about this. It was painful.

"Emma," Regina sighed. "You know why, please, I don't want to talk about this.

"You're blaming this on her - Harper?"

"Emma, don't."

"Seriously? You're blaming this on our-"

"No!"Regina yelled, tears flowed down her cheeks for the first time in a long while. "I'm blaming this on _me_. Because of _me_ , she's dead. Because of _me_ , our family was broken beyond repair."

Emma was shocked at what Regina was saying, she hated that her ex-wife blamed the death of their daughter on herself. If it was anyones fault, it was the doctors that misdiagnosed her with the wrong condition.

"I was broken, unfixable, and you tried too hard to fix me. That, _Ms. Swan_ , is why it didn't work."

Before Emma could speak, Regina turned on her heels on walked towards the stairs. She she took the first step on the stairs, she took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks free of tears.

That night, she vowed to herself that she would never cry over Emma Swan again.

* * *

 **3 years later.**

"See you later, ma," Henry said as he bolted out the front door.

"Bye Henry," Emma muttered to herself as she closed the front door.

A cry from upstairs caught Emma's attention, so she took the stairs two at a time and walked into the nursery. Her green eyes settled on her daughter who was wriggling and crying out for her.

"I'm here, baby girl," Emma said as she picked the infant up who stopped crying instantly. "What are we gonna do today, Harley?" she asked as she walked back down stairs.

The day passed quickly, and soon it was 3:30pm and Henry was home from school babbling about his day and his friends and how he was looking forward to his first birthday in Storybrooke and the summer break. The three of them ended up outside as it was unusually sunny, Emma divided her attention between pushing Harley on the baby swing and kicking a soccer ball around with Henry.

"So can I have a party?" Henry asked. "The house and yard are big enough."

"We'll see," an unexpected voice said.

Emma spun around to see her wife standing at the back door, "Welcome home, Madame Mayor," she said with a smile.

"Hey, mom," Henry said.

Regina walked over to the swing set and planted a kiss on Emma's lips, a gesture she had missed doing all day. "I missed you," she said.

"You've barely been gone 8 hours, Regina," Emma said with a chuckle. "But I know someone who _has_ missed you," she added as she picked Harley up from her swing and passed her to Regina.

"Has someone missed their mommy?" Regina said in a sickeningly sweet voice, the smile on her face grew when her daughter smiled at her.

Emma captured Regina's lips in another kiss, but they were soon interrupted by the vocal disgust of their son, Henry. She looked over to Henry who had gone from ruining their moment to doing kick-ups with his ball.

"I love you, Emma Swan-Mills."

"I love you too, Regina Swan-Mills."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "I still think it should have been Mills-Swan."

"And why is that?"

"I obviously the awesome-est."

"Keep telling yourself that, lady."

* * *

"Harley is asleep and Henry is doing his math homework with the instruction of lights out at nine," Emma said as she walked into the master bedroom, talking to Regina who was in the en-suite bathroom.

The blonde pulled her tank top over her her head and threw it on the floor alongside her jeans. She found her over-sized tee-shirt and pulled it on before jumping into bed. It felt kinda empty, but she knew Regina would be next to her soon.

The sound of the light switch turned Emma's attention to the bathroom door where Regina stood with only a silk gown on. The dim light hit her wife's naked body in all the right places. She remembered when Regina's body was mark free aside from a few childhood scars, but now it donned stretch marks and a C-section scar from her pregnancy with Harper; Emma had never seen Regina look more beautiful than she was now.

"See something you like?" Regina said, her voice an octave lower.

Emma teared her eyes away from roaming over Regina's body, "I see something I like everyday."

Regina walked the short distance from the bathroom to the bed, swaying her hips a little more than usual. She instantly straddled Emma's legs, her hands finding their home at the blondes covered hips.

Her eyes never left Emma's and she found herself thinking about the past. Since day one she had found something about the blonde that had made herself feel at ease and she could never figure out what it was, but it took the death of a child, a divorce and the rekindling of their love to finally find her answer.

Emma was home.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this little adventure I have taken you on. I suck majorly for the not-so-regular updates. I have a few new ideas for one-shots and multi-chapter fics so I will be writing them up. Hope you all think that this chapter gave the ending of the story justice.**

 **Thank you for all the comments, faves and follows, I love you all. Until the next time.**


End file.
